Silver Blade
by RCurrent
Summary: Linka, de 14, es Agente de una organización secreta gubernamental que la convirtió en una francotiradora y asesina para cumplir misiones y operaciones encubiertas, no posee recuerdos de su pasado, pero conforme avance el tiempo, eso podría cambiar (Portada hecha por Juggernautic Ops)
1. Silver Blade

**_Silver Blade_**

* * *

_-Mamá ¿estas bien?_

_-Si, hijos, ¿¡Leon!?_

_-Tranquila, mamá, aquí lo tengo._

_-¿Lexx, Leif?_

_-Estamos bien!_

_-Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn._

_-Aquí, mamá, pero vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda! creo que me atoré en un árbol._

_-Voy para allá, hijos, tranquilos._

_-¿Linka?_

-...

_-¿Linka? ¿han visto a Linka?_

_-No está en su asiento._

_-¿Linka? ¿LINKA?_

_-¿Linka, donde estás?_

_-ALGUIEN HA VISTO A LINKA?_

* * *

La alarma del reloj sonó y una joven de 14 años, de cabello blanco despertó junto a un par de chicas más, 4 en total, junto a ella estaban 2 castañas, una pelioscura, y una rubia, lo que Linka y todas tenían en común, además del uniforme que usaban para dormir, tenían todas ojos púrpuras, que parecían mostrar en sus pupilas, líneas cibernéticas si uno miraba de cerca.

Todas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose en fila frente a sus casilleros, al mismo tiempo y de manera uniforme, pusieron su mano en su respectivo casillero, y lo abrieron. Cada uno tenía los respectivos nombres de las chicas: Ellie, Alexa, Sid, Marisa, y **Linka**.

El cual tenía ropa, que al parecer eran uniformes: una blusa café claro, una falda a cuadros, botas negras cortas, pantalones de cuero y una chaqueta oscura de cuero.*

Y las 5 caminaron en fila hacia la puerta tras ponerse los uniformes, una de las castañas, que era la primera de la fila abrió la puerta, saliendo a un pasillo donde habían varias chicas de su misma edad, vestidas igual, caminando de manera uniforme y en fila, y ellas no tardaron en unirse a ella.

Caminaron hasta entrar a una gran sala que parecía un laboratorio o sala de ingeniería donde científicos estaban trabajando en lo que parecían ser cirugías sobre niñas, como si estuvieran cambiando o reemplazando partes suyas por unas nuevas, entonces las chicas hicieron una formación militar de 4 líneas formando un cuadrado, fue entonces que una plataforma que estaba debajo de ellas comenzó a elevarse.

Subieron hasta llegar a una sala donde estaban un grupo de personas adultas, algunas usaban bata, dando a entender que eran científicos, entonces unos cables se les fueron insertados en sus nucas luego de que algunos del personal dejaran visible las nucas de las de pelo largo, entre ellas, Linka, revelando un pequeño enchufe en cada una.

Una vez aquellos cables se conectaron con las chicas, sus ojos morados brillaron y si uno miraba detenidamente, se podían ver dígitos moviéndose rápidamente, como si fueran códigos descargando algo.

-Asignación de misiones completa.-Dijo un científico que miraba un pad con lápiz.-Dirigirse al pasillo.

Luego de eso, y tras desconectarlas, todas las de pelo largo se lo amarraron en una cola de caballo y procedieron a caminar en fila hacia un pasillo, donde aparecía de una pequeña compuerta un rifle de franco tirador uno por uno, una chica la tomaba y luego salía otro para la siguiente, Linka fue una de las primeras en la fila.

Luego, llegaron a un hangar donde cada una se separaba e iba cada una a un vehículo de acuerdo a su misión. Linka caminó con su rifle en mano, inexpresiva como las demás, y se puso frente a un helicóptero donde estaba un piloto al parecer esperándola.

-Informe.-Dijo el.

-[Nombre: Linka]-Respondió en un tonó frió y bastante "cibernético".-[Agente de la Agencia gubernamental de asesinos secreta, abreviación:** _A.G.A.S_**] [Grado: teniente. Rango: C]-Añadió.-[Destino: Ucrania. Misión: Conseguir planos secretos de posiciones estadounidenses recientemente puestas en las fronteras de Irak y Afganistán con Irán] [Capturar o asesinar a _Grigor Sokolov_, ex funcionario de la **KGB**. Poseedor de los planos de posiciones y que planea entregar al gobierno de su país y el Iraní, alojado en Ucrania hace 2 meses]

-Recibido, agente Linka.-Dijo el piloto que subio al frente del helicóptero mientras que Linka y un puñado de soldados más subían por atrás.-Puente, fijamos rumbo hacia uno de nuestros portaaviones del atlántico, cambio.

-Recibido.

El helicóptero dejó el lugar y voló por lo que parecía ser una pequeña base por fuera, en medio de un bosque y tomó rumbo hacia el Atlántico. Pues aquella base de la **_G__overnment Agency of Secret Assassins_,** mas conocida como _**G.A.S.A** _(o A.G.A.S en español) se encontraba frente a la costa oeste de EEUU.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la costa, el helicóptero estaba llegando hacia un portaaviones, mientras que dentro, Linka se encontraba sentada de forma casi inerte. Sin expresión y con una mirada perdida, mientras que uno de los soldados no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la albina.

-Vaya ¿Por que tenemos que llevar a una niña con nosotros, eh?

-Oh, por favor, Clethus, no empieces.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros, incómodo por la forma en que el sujeto miraba a la joven.

-[Se me ha encomendado cumplir una misión de extracción y recuperación en Ucrania] [Objetivo: Recuperación de planos militares de bases estadounidenses frente a las fronteras de Irán]-Respondió la albina, la mayoría de los soldados entendió la mayoría de la misión de Linka, pero al tal Clethus no le pareció hacer mucho caso.

-Se ve que tienes una misión importante.-Dijo.-¿Te digo la mía?

-¡Rayos, Clethus! ¡Le hablas a una niña!-Le dijo su compañero, ahora molesto e incomodo por los dichos de Clethus.

-Oh, por favor, Earl.-Le respondió.-Déjame expresarme un poco.

-Si el jefe estuviera aquí, ya te abrían expulsado por esto.

-¿Y entonces por que no me reportan ahora, eh?-Le desafió.

-Por si no te acuerdas, estamos al borde de una guerra nuclear, y debemos estar listos para repeler un ataque aéreo enemigo en caso de que estalle una bomba.-Le dijo otro compañero suyo.

-Bueno, si vamos a morir, déjenme decir lo que me sale si va a ser así.

-Por si no te acuerdas, ya llevas varias faltas y te han reportado varias veces por acoso.-Le recordó Earl.-y te acabaron transfiriendo a otra base para tu suerte.

-Eso sin mencionar que la mayoría eran civiles menores de 18.-Le dijo su otro compañero.

-[Tensión entre pilotos de cazas aéreos aliados detectada]-Respondió Linka de forma inexpresiva.-[Caballeros, Estamos en el aire, por favor, no discutan en estos momentos]

-Ya oíste a la chica.-Dijo Clethus en tono burlón.

Earl y sus compañeros solo suspiraron ante la respuesta, y como la turbulencia era mínima, Clethus aprovecho de pararse, para sentarse al lado de Linka, quien ni se inmutó ni hizo ninguna clase de gesto o expresión al ver al piloto ponerse a su lado, siguió en el mismo plan sentada desde que subió al helicóptero.

Aunque Earl y los demás ya notaban por eso mismo, que Linka no parecía ser alguien normal. Si bien estaban informados de que G.A.S.A reclutaba niñas para que fueran soldados desde los 14, eran ajenos a que era lo que exactamente les hacían. Pues la organización se tomaba muy en serio sus secretos para su personal de menor rango o ajeno a lo que hacían, pero nunca pasaban por alto misiones cuyo éxito garantizara la seguridad de la nación.

Aún así, Linka no dejaba de parecerles extraña o fuera de lo común para una joven de su edad, además siendo una soldado como ellos, cualquiera pensaría que sería mejor que fuese una cadete de una escuela militar o algo así.

-Portaaviones pesado Iowa, aquí el piloto Johanes Gomes junto a un grupo de pilotos de cazas y una francotiradora de la base de G.A.S.A en carolina, permiso para aterrizar.

-¿Que transporta?

-Armas, y los agentes seleccionados para una misión de sobrevuelo y otra encubierta en Ucrania.

-Recibido. Permiso de aterrizaje concebido.

El helicóptero voló encima del portaaviones y aterrizó lentamente sobre el, fue entonces que los pilotos se pusieron en marcha para que les asignaran un caza a cada uno, y a Linka le pidieron que fuera al hangar para que se suba a un caza para su misión. Llegó a este donde el comandante la estaba esperando, aunque en si mirada se le podía ver un poco desconcertado y algo confundido al ver a Linka. Le informaron que una francotiradora experimentada se le sería asignada para una misión encubierta en Ucrania, pero se quedó algo confundido al ver que se traraba de una niña de 14 años. Linka le saludó de manera formal como lo hacen los soldados y procedió.

-[Saludos, comandante Nagera]-Dijo la albina inexpresivamente.-[Teniente Linka, Agente Rango C. Especialidad: francotiradora] [Asignada a la misión en Ucrania de extracción, recuperación, y posiblemente captura] [Nombre clave: Silver Blade]

-Uhhh... un saludo, Agente Silver.-Dijo Nagera.-Así que ya sabe los informes de la misión que se le va a encargar, ¿verdad?

-[Afirmativo]-Respondió.-[Grigor Sokolov, ex agente de la KGB, ahora trabaja para el gobierno ruso y que ha conseguido robar unos planos de bases militares que rodean a Irán frente a sus fonteras en Irak y Afganistán] [Motivos desconocidos, pero se cree que es parte de un plan aparentemente orquestado por Rusia para ganar influencia y control en medio oriente ante EEUU] [Misión: recuperar los planos, y si es posible, capturar a Grigor Sokolov y averiguar para quien trabaja y sus planes] [Ni el ni quienes sean sus superiores conocen la existencia de G.A.S.A]

-Muy bien, Señorita.-Respondió y Linka dejó su pose de saludo en la que permaneció mientras daba su informe.-Se le asignará a la piloto Vann para que aterriza en Ucrania, creemos que Irán está creando armas nucleares a escondidas de las autoridades, de ser así, es posible que sea el inicio de una guerra nuclear, por subsiguiente, miles de muertes de soldados, civiles, familias, entre otros que además...

Entonces Linka nuevamente se sumió en pensamientos suyos, lo último que dijo el comandante hizo que su cerebro despertase algunas memorias, personas que parecía conocer, y varios de ellos, gritando su nombre.

* * *

_-¿Hermana?_

_-¿Linka?_

_-¿DONDE ESTÁS?_

_-¡¿Hija?! ¿¡Hija!?_

_Cada vez sus voces se oían más lejos, como si se estuviera alejando, fue entonces que oyó unas voces ajenas, eran 2, aparentemente femeninas, que hablaban igual que ella._

-_[Misión de reclutamiento cumplida]_-Dijo una de aquellas.-_[Llevando a una de las nuevas a la base más cercana para su proceso de mecanización]_

* * *

-... Y en resumen consideramos que Rusia e Irán podrían estar organizados en conjunto para ganar poder e influencia en Medio oriente, Asia, y tal vez posiblemente en Europa y África.

Linka entonces volvió a la realidad.

-[... ... Si.]-Respondió.-[Entiendo la importancia de la operación, comandante, G.A.S.A se ha comprometido a mantener la seguridad del país, por ende, estoy programada para obedecer órdenes y cumplir la misión que se me ha encargado].

-Muy bien, Silver Blade.-Respondió el comandante Nagera.-Diríjase entonces al avión asignado.-Señaló.-Se dispondrá un paracaídas cuando llegue a Ucrania y un equipo de G.A.S.A mantendrá comunicación con usted una vez que llegue allá.

-[Recibido]-Respondió la chica.-[Me prepararé para el vuelo]

La chica entonces fue a una sala de armas, donde sacó unos cuantos cartuchos para su rifle y guardó algunos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, luego de eso, se sentó en una banca del hangar, permaneciendo sentada con las manos puestas sobre sus piernas, mirando inerte hacia el frente, como si fuera solo un objeto inanimado.

Entonces, cuando el comandante Nagera la llamó, Linka reaccionó, miró al frente, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia el, que la esperaba junto a otra mujer vestida de piloto.

-Silver Blade, ella será la piloto que te llevará a Ucrania, te presento a Reila Vann.-Respondió.-Ha dirigido diversos vuelos y escoltas a muchos soldados y espías nuestros a diversos tipos de misiones militares y otras.

-Un gusto conocerla... uh... señorita.-Comentó Vann.

-[Silver Blade]-Respondió la albina.-[Agente encubierta y francotiradora, también es un gusto, teniente]

-Bueno, si está usted lista, mejor prepárese para subir al jet.

-[Afirmativo, comandante]

* * *

Luego de que los preparativos estuvieran listos, la piloto Vann encendió el jet en la pista y se preparó para el despegue con Linka en el asiento trasero, la albina ya tenía puesta una mochila de paracaídas para cuando llegasen a Ucrania, Vann miró desde un espejo a Linka, y sacó de uno de sus cajones un par de gafas de aviador anaranjadas.

-Oye.-Dijo la piloto.-Será una larga caída libre, creo que te hará falta esto.

Vann arrojó las gafas y Linka las atrapó, pues como sería paracaidismo, tendría que usarla para que el viento no afectar su visión.

-[Gracias, teniente Vann]-Agradeció la joven.

-No hay de que, cariño.-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego tomó un comunicador.-Aquí la piloto Vann, lista para el despegue. Permiso para despegar.

-Permiso concedido.-Dijo el control.

El avión encendió entonces sus motores y comenzó a avanzar, Vann entonces activó los propulsores y el jet comenzó a ascender, cabe destacar que Linka no se inmutó en absoluto por nada. Y el avión voló por los aires, rumbo a Ucrania.

Volando sobre las nubes, tras pasadas un par de horas, el jet llegó a los cielos sobre Ucrania en la estratosfera, y el radar de la piloto Vann indicó que habían llegado. Según el informe, Sokolov y los planos se encontraban en la ciudad de Jersón, precisamente en uno de los buques que se encontraban cerca de allí debido a la disputa que el país tenía con Rusia por la península de Crimea, sospechaban que ese navío estaba compuesto principalmente por rusos y algunos ucranianos que eran cómplices suyos, y que lo usarían para ir hasta la península, donde luego podrían entrar a Rusia.

Por ende, Linka tendría que infiltrase en el navío, buscar a Grigor, ya que si lo encontraba a el, posiblemente también encontraría los planos, mientras que a el tendría que capturarlo, o matarlo si las cosas se complicaban demasiado como para poder hacer lo primero con el; Linka dispondría de su rifle que estaba equipado con un silenciador que G.A.S.A le diseñó para que no alertara a los enemigos de su presencia.

-Ok, Silver Blade, estamos sobre Ucrania.-Dijo Vann.-Prepárate para saltar.

-[Recibido, teniente]-Contestó Linka, y se fue a la compuerta con su paracaídas. Vann entonces presionó un botó que abrió la compuerta, no sin antes despedirse de la joven.

-Suerte, niña.-Respondió.-Y que no te maten los rusos.

-[Gracias]-Respondió.

Dicho esto, Linka se puso las gafas que Vann le entregó y saltó, entonces comenzó a caer por los aires, estando a unos pocos segundos de atravesar las nubes y regresar a la troposfera, serían unos cuantos minutos de caída, pero ya sabía donde caer, en un terreno de campo donde no había gente que la mirara llegar, pero entonces, su mente regresaron alguna especie de memorias, que parecía no recordar.

* * *

_Podía ver una luz que le nublaba un poco la vista, estaba algo borroso, habían un par de personas mirándola como si estuviera recostada sobre algo, luego su mente proyectó como si mirará a un costado, viendo a lo que parecía ser una chica a su lado de 11 años que era castaña oscura, y vio que no tenía ni brazos ni piernas, y parecía que en donde se conectarían sus extremidades con su torso, habían una especie de conexiones artificiales o enchufes, y lo que sería lo más tétrico, era que no tenía ojos, como si se los hubieran retirado, para luego ver como se le eran insertados 2 ojos aparentemente artificiales, hechos a su medida ocular, pudo ver que eran de color morado, una ves se le fueron colocados, estos brillaron y luego parecía como si aquella chica pudiera ver con normalidad con aquellos nuevos "ojos" suyos de color morado._

_Escuchó entonces como alguien la miraba a ella, y luego miraba a sus colegas, para decir unas palabras que parecía "recordar"_

_-Inicien la mecanización y formateo._

* * *

Pero entonces, alguien llamándolo por su nombre la hizo regresar a la realidad otra vez.

-¡Linka!-Dijo al parecer alguien por un comunicador que tenía en su oído.

-[... Uh... ¿quien es?]-Quiso saber.

-Somos de la sala de control.-Dijo un hombre joven.-Es la quinta vez que intentamos hablarte y no respondías, ¡Ya atravesaste las nubes hace poco, abre tu paracaídas YA!

Linka entonces vio que no estaba lejos de caer, así que reaccionó y abrió su paracaídas, estando a unos pocos kilómetros del suelo, aterrizando en una zona de campo con un bosque a lo lejos, una vez sus pies tocaron tierra, se puso de pie, se desabrochó el paracaídas, y se quitó las gafas para luego guardarlas, sacó de su chaqueta uno de los cartuchos y cargó su rifle, mirando a su alrededor.

-[Analizando... ... ... ... ... ... No hay testigos]-Respondió luego de mirar, y entonces guardó su rifle cargado y poniéndole seguro.-[Poniendo rumbo a la ciudad de Jersón]

y a pie, Linka partió.

* * *

**Es una idea que me llegó de la nada anoche, la estuve escribiendo entre ayer y hoy, sin embargo, al igual que Det Høye Huset, sera un pasatiempo, por ende no la actualizare seguido, pues ahora mi prioridad es Rechazadas y Orange Hare Origins. ¿Que os ha parecido? Pueden comentar sus opiniones en la caja de reviews si les ha gustado.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia y si es así, no olviden dar su review respecto a esta.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Infiltración y Recuperación

**_Infiltración y Recuperación_**

* * *

En la ciudad Ucraniana de Jersón, Linka logró llegar a pie sin problema, pues no había aterrizado muy lejos de la ciudad, la albina comenzó a circular por la ciudad, para no llamar la atención, llegó a recorrer las orillas del río frente a la ciudad, el río Dniester, que la recorría hasta desembocar en el mar negro.

La espía albina, había separado su rifle de francotirador en 2, ya que este era armable para que pudiera guardarlo en su chaqueta sin llamar la atención, en su visión analizó a las personas mientras caminaba gracias a que se le dio a su disposición una base de datos antes de entrar a la ciudad, estuvo así por un rato mientras caminaba con la mirada al frente.

-Silver Blade.-Dijo uno de los agentes de G.A.S.A con los que estaba comunicada cuando aterrizó.-¿has tenido éxito?

-[... ... ... ... Negativo.]-Respondió.-[Coincidencias con Grigor Sokolov: nulas. Coincidencias con alguien con conexiones a Grigor Sokolov: ninguna. Resultado: Infructuoso] [Seguiré buscándolo o buscar a una pista que me guíe al barco en el que se supone que se alojará... si es que aún no ha zarpado]

-_Espera_.-Dijo uno de los agentes que comenzó a teclear en su computadora.-_Según lo que investigamos, el barco podría ser un crucero o un barco de transporte donde planea regresar a Rusia, podrías preguntarle a alguien si sabe de algún crucero que esté en la ciudad, o si hay algún barco de transporte que zarpará pronto._

-[Pregunta: ¿por que no tomar un vuelo o un autobús?]-Preguntó.

-Los aeropuertos tienen cámaras que revisan siempre el equipaje, y por lo que sabemos, Sokolov siempre lleva consigo armas en caso de que haya alguien que lo siga y para evitar que alguien ose traicionarlo a el o a sus compañeros.-Respondió.-Además de que ir en barco le resulta más cómodo que ir en autobús.

-[Entendido]-Respondió la albina.-[Procediendo a preguntar a alguien que sepa de algún barco o crucero que esté en uno de los puertos locales]

Entonces miró nuevamente a su alrededor con la base de datos de personas dentro de la ciudad, y buscó a alguien que tuviera ocupación ya sea de mecánico en un astillero o pescador. Estuvo así un momento hasta que vio a un sujeto con bigote, de edad medianamente avanzada y vestido con una gabardina como las que algunos pescadores suelen usar.

-[_**Vybachte, pane**_. (Disculpe, señor)]-Dijo Linka en Ucraniano al hombre.-[_**YA shukayu port, de ye misto, yake zaraz perebuvaye na remonti abo v danyy moment zupynyayetʹsya v misti, chy znayete vy pro tse?**_(Busco un puerto donde haya algún barco que se encuentre en estos momentos en reparación o de parada momentánea en la ciudad ¿sabe usted de alguna?)]

-**_Zvychayno divchyna_** (Por supuesto, muchacha)-Respondió en Ucraniano.-**_U portu richky ye kruyiz, yakyy nalezhytʹ rosiyanynu, vin uzhe zaraz tam zustrichavsya zi svoyimy tovaryshamy, ale ya ne znayu chomu, ya buv lyshe tym, do koho vin poprosyv remontu v deyakykh chastynakh, a takozh deyaki prypasy._** (En el puerto del río hay un crucero que es propiedad de un ruso, se ha reunido con camaradas suyos ahí de momento, pero yo no sé por que, solo fui uno a los cuales les pidió reparaciones en algunas partes, y algo de suministros.)

-[_**velyke dyakuyu**_ (Muchas gracias)]-Respondió

La albina ya sabía donde estaba el puerto del que se refería el hombre, así que no tardó mucho en llegar al puerto del río Dniester, en el comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaba por el muelle, cuando vio a lo lejos a un grupo de hombres bastante sospechosos a su parecer, entonces decidió escanear sus rasgos faciales, eran 5 en total, y el segundo de la derecha fue el que reconoció como su objetivo.

-[Grigor Sokolov identificado]-Respondió la chica de pelo blanco.-[Esperando órdenes]

-_Bien, Silver Blade._-Dijo el agente desde el control del portaaviones.-_Escucha lo que estén charlando y procura hacerlo sin que sepan de tu presencia._

-[Recibido]-Respondió la albina.

Linka entonces se puso detrás del pilar de una grúa cercana y procedió a oír lo que conversaban aquellos hombres, parecían hablar en ruso, así que los de control le suministraron un traductor en el cual vería en su campo de visión, lo que ellos decían traducido.

-_¿Cuanto falta para que zarpemos hacia Crimea?_-Preguntó uno de los sujetos.-_Sabes que nuestros jefes no tienen paciencia infinita._

-_Tranquilo, Mikhail._-Respondió otro, que parecía ser el que dirigía el barco.-_No hay prisa para darle a nuestros superiores los planos de posiciones americanas en Irak y Afganistán, una vez que lo vean, tanto ellos como nuestros amigos de Teherán se sentirán bastante tranquilos cuando sepan las posiciones de los americanos en las fronteras persas._

_-¿Cuando podremos partir?_

-_Esta noche._-Respondió Grigor, el objetivo prioritario de Silver Blade.-_Organizamos una fiesta de victoria, además tengo muchos hombres armados para asegurar que nadie intente acercarse a causar problemas._

-_Ok, Grigor.-_Dijo otro.-_Tienes razón, además, en toda esta semana y las operaciones han ido sin mayor problemas, así que es para celebrar ya que estamos cerca de terminar la misión._

Los 4 se subieron al crucero mientras Linka terminaba de oír lo que decían junto a su equipo que oía remotamente desde el portaaviones.

-[El blanco no zarpará hasta esta noche]

-_Recibido, Silver Blade._-Respondió control.-_Espera hasta que sea de noche y trata de infiltrarte en el barco antes de que Zarpe, una vez que logres recuperar los planos y o capturar a Grigor, envía una señal y mandaremos un helicóptero a recogerte._

-[Recibido, control]-Respondió la albina.[Procedo a ir a un lugar cercano a esperar el anochecer e infiltrarme en el navío de Sokolov]

-_Afirmativo, Silver Blade, procede._

Linka entonces vio un edificio cercano de departamentos, decidió ir hasta la azotea de ese edificio y esperar hasta la noche, vigilaría desde allí en caso de que algo pudiera presentarse; una vez allí, sacó y armó su rifle, y permaneció inmóvil como un soldado casaca roja británico, con el rifle en sus 2 manos y con la mirada perdida.

* * *

_(08:17 PM)_

Cuando el solo estaba por ocultar sus últimos rayos, Linka había vigilado el perímetro con el seguro de su rifle quitado, y con silenciador puesto, no hubo novedad alguna en todo el día, entonces procedió a infiltrarse al barco.

Comenzó a correr hacía la orilla del edificio y saltó lo suficientemente lejos como para agarrarse de una grúa cercana y se balanceó para posarse de manera acrobática sobre ella.

-[Iniciando infiltración]-Comunicó Linka.-[Pasando a modo de neutralización]

Entonces los ojos de la albina cambiaron de un morado estándar a Índigo, corrió hasta la punta de la grúa y saltó sobre el techo del barco, vio que habían alrededor de 3 sujetos armados sobre la cubierta, 2 llevaban pistolas, y uno tenía una metralleta, esperó a que el último mencionado y el otro se alejaran del primer sujeto con pistola y o voltearan para saltar frente a el y con un ágil golpe de karate en el cuello por un costado, lo noquea, y lo esconde.

Luego el segundo sujeto caminó por la cubierta, pero se confundió un poco al no ver a su compañero vigilando, pero entonces Linka apareció frente a el y de un golpe le arrebató la pistola, el ruso intentó golpearla pero ella detuvo el golpe con una sola de sus manos, e hizo que el ruso se pusiera de rodillas por el dolor, a pesar de tener solo 14 años, su fuerza era inusual. Y antes que pudiera decir algo o alertar a sus camaradas, Linka lo noqueó de un puñetazo directo el el rostro con su otra mano.

Luego de esconder al otro sujeto, esperó a que el tercero subiera a la cubierta.

-¿Oleg, Dimitri?

Entonces la albina apareció desde arriba, justo sobre el arma del sujeto, haciendo que la tirara al suelo, y antes de responder, recibió veloces y múltiples golpes conectados en su pecho y un gancho izquierdo en el rostro. Noqueándolo al instante, los ojos de Linka regresaron entonces a su color morado normal.

-[Objetivos neutralizados, cubierta asegurada]-comunicó.-[Procediendo a entrar en la embarcación]

-Recibido, Silver Blade.-Dijo control.-Autorización de fuerza letal concedida.

Al oír esto, la albina sacó su rifle de francotirador y procedió a entrar en el barco.

-[Mis implantes resultaron efectivos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo]-comentó.[A pesar de mi edad de 14, estoy a la par de oponentes mayores que yo]

-je je je, no son implantes, teniente.-Dijo riendo de forma divertida.-Son tus brazos, tanto esos como tus piernas son completamente robóticos. Están conectados a un arnés mecánico adherido a tu médula espinal para que puedas usarlo con naturalidad.

-[¿Que pasó con mis partes orgánicas?]-Preguntó intrigada.

-Fueron reemplazadas por tus brazos y piernas robóticas para mejorar tu capacidad de combate y la de tus compañeras, ¿no lo sabías?

-[Negativo, control]-Respondió Silver Blade con su rifle apuntando mientras avanzaba.-[Hasta donde yo he visto, mis brazos parecen normales]

-Ah, es que tienen puesta piel sintética hecha a base de tu ADN para no llamar la atención, usamos las muestras de las extremidades que reemplazamos de ustedes para fabricarla.

Entonces, por curiosidad se miró su brazo tras subirse su manga, entonces tocó la piel, y esta también se subió como si fuera otra manga cuando jaló de ella, viendo claramente que su brazo era mecánico. Entonces sucedió otra vez.

* * *

_Linka veía algo borroso en aquel recuerdo, pero parecía estar de pie, sin embargo, no sentía sus brazos ni piernas, ni tampoco su abdomen, al mirar al frente, aunque veía borroso, vio nuevamente a una chica de su edad sin ojos, no tenía ni brazos ni piernas, en su lugar, más precisamente en la parte donde estos se conectarían a su torso tenía una especie de enchufes mecánicos que parecían estar adheridos a su torso orgánico, después vio como un brazo robótico tenía 2 esferas que casi parecían ser ojos, pero pudo ver que eran artificiales, los insertaba en las cuencas oculares de la chica, entonces vio como una vez puestos estos brillaron de color morado y era como si le hubieran colocado nuevos ojos con los que parecía ver perfectamente._

_Conforme su visión parecía aclarar, pero no del todo, podía ver que habían más chicas como ella, alineadas en fila, al ver un poco más adelante de lo que su visión borrosa se lo permitía, vio como a una de las chicas se le colocaban brazos y piernas mecánicos bastante avanzados como para parecer prótesis normales, todas eran colgadas por unos cables metálicos que las sostenían por la espalda, cada una se le eran colocadas primero los ojos atrás de ella, y las extremidades se le eran colocadas por delante._

_Comenzó a escuchar personas hablar y diciendo cosas, unos se acercaron a ella y murmuraron cosas que alcanzó a oír como "Quitarle esos dientes será bastante sencillo en comparación a lo que tendremos que hacer con sus pecas", cuando entonces oyó a alguien que la llamaba._

* * *

-Teniente... ¡teniente!

Regresó de nuevo a la realidad, eran los agentes con los que estaba en comunicación remota, sacudió un poco su cabeza y los oyó.

-[Aquí Silver Blade]-Respondió.

-¿Que sucedió? te quedaste viendo tu brazo por un momento y te quedaste estática.-Respondió control.-Detectamos movimiento rumbo a tu posición, escóndete en la habitación a tu derecha, pues al parecer son 2 hombres que se acercan.

-[Recibido] [Pasando a visión de rayos X]

Entonces Linka miró a su derecha, y luego de subirse la manga (y también volver a cubrirse el brazo con la piel sintética) abrió la puerta de un dormitorio, suerte para ella que estaba vacío, pero por si alguien quisiera entrar, se escondió debajo de la cama, entonces sus ojos cambiaron a color azul, y su visión se puso en rayos X.

Presenció como 2 sujetos armados con metralletas AK-47 caminando hacia la cubierta, cuando pasaron, Linka salió de debajo del camarote y procedió a avanzar.

Pasó cerca de los camarotes, y vio en uno de esos a varios sujetos jugando cartas y haciendo apuestas, saltó y rodó hacia el otro lado de la puerta sin que la descubrieran, y siguió avanzando, llegó a la sala del capitán donde oyó a alguien venir, entonces saltó sobre algunos tubos y se escondió encima de ellos sin ser vista por los que venían, identificó a Grigor en compañía con un par de hombres más, una vez adentro, Linka se acercó a la pared y acercó su oído mientras los agentes desde el atlántico aumentaban el micrófono de sonido implantado en el oído de Linka para oír claro lo que decían aquellos hombres.

-¿Donde están los planos, Sokolov?

-Justo aquí.-Respondió Grigor, entonces se oyó teclas de un computador y unos clics de un mouse.-Tengo los datos de los planos descargados, una vez lleguemos a Rusia, me pondré en contacto con nuestros superiores para dárselos, Nikolai.

-¿No sería más fácil enviárselos por correo electrónico?

-Para nada!-Respondió tajantemente.-Ya con las tensiones con Estados unidos es muy probable que investiguen a cualquier agente o ex agente de nuestras organizaciones y agencias, y están tan acostumbrados a hackear, que prefiero hacerlo a la antigua, algo que seguramente no pensaron los americanos.

-Oh, buen punto, Grigor.-Respondió Nikolai.-Muy ingenioso de tu parte, camarada.

-No por nada fui uno de los mejores de la KGB en mi juventud.-Respondió y ambos rieron ante eso.-Bueno ¿no quieres que vayamos a beber un poco?

-Si, ¿por que no?

Entonces ambos hombres dejaron la oficina del capitán, una vez que no había nadie, Linka salió de su escondite y entró ahí, vio entonces la computadora en el escritorio así como algunos papeles que revisó, para asegurarse de que los planos estaban en papel, además de haber sido digitalizados, no podía pasar por alto eso, de lo contrario, igualmente mandarían aquellas posiciones a los Ruso e Iraníes. Entonces encontró un conjunto de papeles con nombres de bases y posiciones, así como un mapa de cada base en Irak y Afganistán frente a las fronteras de Irán.

-[Tengo los planos]-Respondió la albina, para luego guardarlos en otro de sus bolsillos tras doblarlos.

-Muy bien, Silver Blade, revisa los archivos de la computadora y descarga los datos si siguen ahí.

-[Afirmativo]

Linka entonces comenzó a teclear la computadora y buscó en los archivos los planos, sacó entonces una memoria USB del lazo de su cola de caballo, y lo conectó a la computadora.

-[Buscando archivos]-Respondió mientras revisaba las carpetas de la computadora.-[... ... ... ... ... ... Archivos encontrados] [Transfiriendo a memoria USB]

Movió todos los archivos de los planos hacia su memoria de USB y una vez transferidos todos allí, retiró la memoria y la volvió a guardar, pero entonces vio a alguien que se sobresaltó al verla allí.

-_YA vzlomshchik_! (Intruso!)-Gritó el ruso, pero entonces la albina respondió dando un salto acrobático con sus manos desde el escritorio y cayó sobre el hombre con una patada voladora antes de que este pudiera apuntarle con su pistola, la cual se desvió y disparó a un lado de la pared.

-_YA slyshal vystrely._ (Escuché disparos)

-_U nas, veroyatno, yest' mesto na bortu_. (Probablemente tengamos un polizón a bordo)

-_Davay, davay, yesli ty uvidish' kogo-to, kto ne otsyuda, ne stesnyaysya zastrelit' yego._ (Vamos, vamos, si ven a alguien que no sea de aquí, no duden en dispararle)

-_Ey, ty! Stop tam! _(Oye, tu! ¡Detente ahí!)-Gritó un hombre que vio a Linka.

-Silver Blade, uso de fuerza letal autorizado.-Dijo control.-¡Sal de ahí como puedas!

Entonces los ojos de la albina cambiaron a un color fucsia, y esta sacó en un parpadeo su rifle de francotirador antes que el ruso pudiera apuntarle con su metralleta, haciéndole un oyo en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y la metralleta soltó algunos disparos.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la cubierta, primero otro hombre armado salió de uno de los camarotes, y le disparó con una pistola, Linka corría hacia el y logró esquivar todos los disparos, entonces saltó hacia la pared de un costado y lo embistió con una patada y lo remató con su rifle, detrás de ella venía otro sujeto armado, pero la albina fue más veloz, y le disparó en el pecho en un hábil giro de 180 grados.

-[Solicito el helicóptero para salir con los planos]-Respondió mientras corría y le disparó a un tuvo que liberó vapor en el corredor.

-_Tikho, ty ne ubezhish'!_ (Quieta! ¡No escaparás!)-Dijo un sujeto que venía desde la cubierta con una metralleta y abrió fuego contra la chica, pero esta le disparó en su hombro.-AH!

Y luego de disparó en el cuello, y pasó de largo mientras el sujeto quedó desangrándose ahí.

-Arkady!-Gritó otro que venía por detrás.-Chertova belaya suka, vozvrashchaysya syuda! Vy pomogayete yemu! (¡Maldita perra blanca, vuelve aquí! ¡Ustedes, ayúdenlo!)

Aquel ruso persiguió a Linka hasta la cubierta, pero lo que recibió fue un disparo en su estómago por parte de la joven, derribándole por las escaleras.

-[Enemigos abatidos]-Respondió.-[Esperando recogida]

Sin embargo al voltear, casi le apunta a otro ruso que estaba allí, pero este desvió el disparo y la albina respondió con una patada que le quitó la pistola con la que le iba a disparar, este respondió jalándola por su rifle y la empujó haciendo que se arrastrara un par de centímetros por el suelo.

-Debo decir que ya pensaba que esto sería fácil, demasiado fácil.-Respondió Grigor.-No se quien eres, mocosa, pero te metiste con las personas equivocadas, y ahora vas a pagar por ello.

Estuvo apunto de dispararle con su propio rifle, pero Linka rodó hacia atrás suyo y saltó desde un costado de la cubierta y derribó a Grigor, ambos forcejaron con el rifle, y el ruso creyó tener la ventaja al ser más grande y fuerte que aquella chica de pelo blanco, pero entonces esta empezó a dar pasos empujando hacia atrás al ruso, y sintió que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba por su edad bastante joven.

Quiso propinarle un puñetazo, pero Linka lo detuvo con su mano, y comenzó a aplastar el brazo de su oponente con ella.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Que de...?!-Decía Grigor, sin darle crédito a lo que estaba pasando cuando Linka entonces le propinó un fuerte cabezazo, el ruso sintió que lo hubieran golpeado con un trozo de metal en la cara, hasta logró oír un sonido de metal golpeado por algo cuando le propinó el cabezazo.

-[Objetivo prioritario debilitado]-Respondió Linka, recogiendo su rifle, para luego comenzar a acercarse al ruso bastante aturdido.-[Procediendo a capturar]

-Negativo, Silver Blade.-Dijeron los de control.-Parece que la policía de Ucrania está en camino, el helicóptero ya está en tu posición, regresa con los planos y sube tan pronto como puedas, no queremos tener problemas con el gobierno local, y menos inmiscuir al nuestro en esto, podrían levantar muchas sospechas, ya hay suficiente con las tensiones internacionales recientes.

-[Entendido] [Esperando transporte]

-¿Quien... eres?

Ante la pregunta, la albina volteó a mirar al sujeto, pero entonces, al pensar en su nombre, le vinieron unos cuantos a la mente, el primero era el suyo.

_Linka_

Luego, su nombre clave.

_Silver Blade._

Pero luego, vino otro más, que era su primer nombre, pero luego venía algo más, cuando decía en su mente "Linka" parecía como si luego viniera algo más, teniéndolo en la punta de la lengua, pero algo le impedía encontrar lo que venía después.

* * *

Entonces, otra vez vino otra visión. _Ella se encontraba aparentemente recostada nuevamente, podía ver una especie de máquina y manos de doctores con herramientas que parecían emitir luz, así como algunas jeringas frente a su cara, el que tenía una pinza pareció retirar algo, se veía blanco y parecía gotear algo de sangre con baba, para luego ponerlo en una pequeña bandeja de metal junto a otra cosa blanca con algo de sangre, cuando su vista se nubló un poco menos, vio que eran 2 dientes._

_Luego, vio como los que tenían unas extrañas herramientas brillantes, terminaban de hacer algo cerca suyo, de pronto, se proyectó en su mente una foto de una chica de pelo blanco, parecía estar en un parque, y se le veía sonriente, dejando ver que tenía un par de dientes de conejo sobresalientes, vestía una blusa anaranjada, y tenía pecas, y su blanco cabello era de blanco nieve, en aquella foto, parecía estar acompañada, pero todo lo demás salía demasiado borroso, apenas distinguía sus siluetas._

_Pero entonces, volvió a la camilla donde al parecer le estaban haciendo una especie de "Operación" su vista aún seguía borrosa, todavía no podía ver bien a aquellas personas, pero entonces, vio un poco más atrás un espejo frente a ella, viendo una chica de pelo blanco, pero blanco color plateado, sin las extremidades de los brazos y los pies, y en las conexiones tenía una especie de enchufes conectados a su torso que al parecer, era orgánico, no tenía esos 2 dientes de conejo, no tenía pecas, la piel de su rostro (y también la de su cuerpo) era tersa y bastante clara, pero se horrorizó al ver que no tenía ojos, como si se lo hubieran retirado, dejando bacías las cuencas oculares, eso último la llevó nuevamente a la realidad._

Sintió el viento causado por las hélices del helicóptero que vino a buscarla, reaccionó y vio como se acercaban los demás hombres de Grigor, corrió de una forma veloz hacia la soga que le arrojaron y subió al helicóptero, estuvieron apunto de dispararle, cuando vieron las luces y sirenas de la policía, así que procedieron a regresar adentro con Grigor aún aturdido, y esconder las armas y los cuerpos de sus camaradas antes que la policía los viera, pensaron en una buena cuartada para que los oficiales no entraran a investigar, la cual era que un tuvo de vapor reventó en varias partes y tuvieron que revisarlo. Y al parecer les resultó. Además de que la policía no vio el helicóptero en donde huyó la albina, pues este rápidamente se había elevado sobre las nubes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el helicóptero, Linka sacó los planos y la memoria USB asegurándose de que los primeros eran exactamente los que buscaba.

-[Planos recuperados] [Datos de los planos obtenidos]-Comunicó la albina.-[Misión realizada con éxito, regresando a la base en espera de nuevas instrucciones]

_-Recibido. Buen trabajo, Silver Blade._

-[Entendido, corto]


	3. Operación: Recuerdo (Parte 1)

**_Operación: Recuerdo (Parte 1)_**

* * *

_(Base de operaciones de G.A.S.A, Pensilvania)_

En el hangar, el helicóptero que traía a Linka tras su misión aterrizó, un grupo de personas que parecían ser generales en compañía de algunos científicos fueron quienes la recibieron a ella y al piloto, saludando primero a este.

-Bien hecho, piloto Jugger.-Dijo uno de los superiores, haciendo saludo militar, el chico respondió de la misma forma.-Trajiste a la teniente Silver Blade con los documentos de nuestras posiciones en Irak y Afganistán en las fronteras con Irán que los rusos habían robado, has escalado mucho cumpliendo misiones con éxito, así que muy pronto serás ascendido.

-Es un honor, comandante.-Respondió el piloto.-Me alegra poder realizar con éxito las misiones.

-Muy bien, soldado, descanse.-Respondió el comandante para dirigirse entonces a Linka, quien permaneció en pose de saludo militar.

-[Recuperación de planos militares: exitosa] [Descarga de datos: exitosa]-Respondió la albina sacando su memoria USB que guardaba y entregándosela a uno de los científicos que los acompañaba.-[Esperando nuevas órdenes, señor]

-Buen trabajo, Silver Blade.-Respondió otro superior.-Has cumplido tu misión con éxito, procede ahora a descansar.

-[Aún dispongo de energías en mi sistema para cumplir alguna otra misión que requiera alguna agente disponible]

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero de momento no se ha presentado nada importante.-Respondió.-Y ya tenemos a otras agentes Artemisas cumpliendo tareas, como tus compañeras de dormitorio, Jungle Drive, Shadow strike, Code Chang, y Golden Winter, que están cumpliendo también misiones, no esperábamos que nos sobraran algunas Artemisas como tu, Silver Blade, por ende, repón fuerzas y aguarda hasta que te llamen para nuevas instrucciones.

-[Afirmativo, señor]-Respondió la albina, bajando el brazo.-[Proceso a ir a mi dormitorio y quedar en espera de nuevas órdenes]

Y con eso, Linka se fue caminado hasta una puerta que salía del hangar, caminó por un pasillo hasta pasar por una puerta que la condujo a una sala donde habían científicos trabajando... y diseccionando cuerpos, que eran chicas de entre 11 a 17 años, pero a la albina, aparentemente no le llamó la atención, pues esta no detuvo su paso en ningún momento, ni desvió su mirada de frente suyo hasta llegar a otra puerta y cruzarla.

Allí le esperaba otro pasillo donde circulaba unos pocos científicos, así como una que otra Artemisa, quien procedió a dejar tanto su arma y cargadores en un conducto donde se depositaban las armas de G.A.S.A, y entonces procedió a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y escribió en un teclado la clave, y luego acercó su rostro y el sistema le hizo un análisis de retina.

**_-NUMERO DE SERIE: 0035-ARTEMIS-03-7FCL, ACCESO CONCEDIDO_**

Y la compuerta se abrió, permitiéndole a Linka entrar a su dormitorio que compartía con Syd, Ellie, Alexa y Marisa. En la pared arriba de donde estaba sus casilleros que miraban de frente a la puerta, había un póster que decía "Tu lugar es con G.A.S.A, tu lugar es con la nación, tu propósito es cumplir", habían 3 camas una sobre la otra a modo de camarote en ambos lados de la habitación.

Procedió a guardar su ropa en el casillero y se recostó en su cama al lado izquierdo de la habitación, se vio que tanto sus brazos y posiblemente sus piernas eran mecánicas, recubiertas por piel artificial creada a la medida, también estaban las líneas donde se podía ver la división de su "piel" alrededor de su brazo, sin embargo, su cabeza y torso eran orgánicos.

-[Pasando a espera de órdenes] [iniciando suspensión de sistema]

Lentamente, la chica comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y el brillo de de estos desapareció, una vez hecho, ella se durmió, y estaba programada para hacerlo hasta que su energía vital se restaurará con el descanso, y o fuera despertada por algún superior para asignarle una nueva misión.

* * *

_-He visto muchas agentes Artemisas a las cuales les cambiamos el color de pelo a blanco en algunos casos para que no sean reconocidas, sin embargo, me sorprende que el suyo sea natural._

_-Debe de tratarse de un caso de albinismo._

_-Bueno, entonces ¿deberíamos cambiarle el cabello o no?_

_-No. No creo que sea necesario._

_-¿Y si en una de esas, algún familiar o conocido la reconoce?_

_-No lo harán, primero, arreglaremos algunas imperfecciones de su rostro, como emparejar sus dientes de conejo, y haremos un tratamiento estético en esas pecas, y haremos su piel tersa como las demás. Será difícil que la reconozcan si si da el caso. Que es una posibilidad bastante remota._

_-Buen punto. Además está el proceso de borrado para las nuevas integrantes del proyecto Artemisa, para que sean totalmente dóciles y obedezcan todas las órdenes que se les den._

Linka podía ver como unas 2 siluetas charlaban entre sí frente a su campo de visión, una de ellas sostenía un sujetapapeles mientras anotaba algo en el, el otro parecía estar revisándola, pero por alguna razón, no podía mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera el frente, ni siquiera mover los ojos, como si estuviera completamente inmóvil.

_-Los conectores parecen haberse adaptado bien a su torso, procederé a hacerle algunas pruebas de movilidad de extremidades, empezaré con los brazos. Conectala y comanda sus movimientos en la computadora._

_-De acuerdo, veré si también responde a órdenes de mover la cabeza._

_-Esta bien, si las pruebas son exitosas, entonces prepárala junto a las demás para que su entrenamiento comience._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Retiraremos sus dientes de conejo, y limpiaremos sus pecas, su cabello parece ser blanco nieve, quizás se vea mejor de blanco plata. Ah, y ojalá sea exitoso, porque no me gusta verle las cuencas si ojos, me gustaría tener que ponerle ya sus nuevos ojos o algo así, siempre me genera escalofríos verlas así, creo que después pediré que me cambien de puesto._

_-De acuerdo, procederé a conectarle el brazo._

Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo, sin embargo, su visión se puso morada y aparecieron un mensaje frente a ella.

**-_SYSTEM ON LINE, ARTEMIS ACTIVATED_**

* * *

Entonces, despertó al instante se puso de pie, pues alguien la había llamado, sin siquiera darle tiempo para pensar en aquel "sueño" que había tenido.

-Silver Blade, repórtese al hangar 2 inmediatamente.-Habló un hombre desde un parlante puesto en el dormitorio.

-[Recibido, señor] [Voy en camino]

La chica entonces miró hacia el casillero suyo, caminó hacia el casillero y vio la hora del reloj puesto sobre la entrada de la habitación, habían pasado 2 horas y media.

-[Sistema: Operativo] [Margen de Errores: Nula] [Energía del sistema: 100% cargado]-Dijo en voz alta mientras se volvía a poner su uniforme.-[Historial de misiones: 15 de espionaje, 5 de recuperación, 7 de asesinato, 4 de captura. Total: 26 Misiones realizadas con éxito] [Estado: Lista para recibir nuevas órdenes]

Una vez vestida, procedió a ir al pasillo dirigiéndose al destino que se le designó, pasando primero por una sala de frente a la entrada de las instalaciones, de vez en cuando entraban y salían militares, así como empleados que trabajaban en la base, se podía ver por las puertas transparentes de la entrada que venían en camiones militares por lo general.

Pasó de largo y llegó a otro pasillo, entró a un elevador y descendió un par de metros abajo, luego, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al Hangar 2, dirigiéndose a la sala de control, donde se reunió con un grupo de personas, las principales parecían ser hombres vestidos con uniforme militar, y el resto, personal del hangar, Linka hizo un saludo militar cuando se dirigieron a ella una vez que se presentó en la sala.

-[Silver Blade reportándose]-Dijo la albina.-[Energía totalmente cargada, Estado: disponible] [Arsenal: óptimo] [Esperando órdenes]-Dijo terminando su pose de saludo militar.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el hombre uniformado que parecía ser el jefe frente a todos, Caucásico, cabello castaño algo canoso debido a que parecía estar entre los 40 y 50 años de edad, de semblante serio, pero relajado.-Soy el general a cargo de la base, El Comandante Johan Cage.-se presentó.-Así que eres la agente disponible en mejor estado y calificación en estos momentos ¿verdad, Dr Harman?

Fue la pregunta que le hizo a un hombre vestido de científico, castaño de 20 años.

-Así es, General Cage.-Respondió aquel.

-[Disculpe mi interrupción, pero debo preguntar, ¿que pasó con las demás agentes que deberían estar disponibles?]-Preguntó la albina.

-Ah, eso.-Dijo el doctor Harman.-Bueno, verás, la mayoría de las disponibles son de rangos D y E, las más bajas y con menos experiencia y entrenamiento.-Añadió.-Y la mayoría de los rangos C están en reparaciones o fueron trasladadas a otros sectores del país.

-[Y que hay de las de rango alto?]

-Deberías saber que las Artemisas de rangos B, A y S son trasladadas a las bases más importantes y avanzadas de G.A.S.A una vez que la mayoría de los de tu rango ascienden.-Dijo Cage.-Pero bueno, conéctela a los datos de la misión que se la va a encomendar.

-Si, señor.-Dijo Harman

El castaño entonces sacó una especie de memoria USB, movió un poco la cola de caballo de la albina para ver su nuca, y conectó dicha memoria en ella, fue entonces que en los ojos de la albina comenzaron a mostrar diversos códigos y dígitos si uno se le miraba a los ojos con detenimiento, una vez finalizados, Harman retiró la memoria de su nuca.

-[Misión: Captura] [Destino: Lansing, capital del estado de Michigan, EEUU]-Respondió la albina tras recibir todos los datos.-[Se han detectado actividades irregulares en la ciudad por parte de un grupo de sospechosos, la mayoría de origen sudamericano, se desconoce a cual organización pertenece y sus propósitos, pero se consideran sospechosos de actividades terroristas] [Funcionarios de G.A.S.A Desplegados recientemente con el fin de dar apoyo, tanto soldados militares como otras reclutas de la organización que me brindarán apoyo] [Objetivo: Investigar la ciudad y encontrar la base de operaciones de los sospechosos para averiguar el propósito de sus operaciones] [Seré respaldada en la misión por otras 3 reclutas más, 2 de Rango C, y una de Rango A]

-Muy bien, teniente Silver.-Dijo el general Cage.-Será llevada en helicóptero en las afueras de Lansing, sus compañeras de misión y algunos de nuestros agentes la estarán esperando, pero primero, vaya por su arma.

-[Afirmativo, general]-Respondió la albina con un saludo y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la armería.

Luego de ir por su rifle de francotirador y unos cuantos cargadores, procedió a regresar al hangar donde su helicóptero la estaba esperando.

-Muy bien, teniente.-Respondió.-Buena suerte, y recuerde, actúe con sigilo y no deje huellas, pues no queremos causar temor en la población, y eso hará que el gobierno cuestione nuestro actuar.

-[Recibido]-Respondió Linka.-[Cumpliré mi misión, general]

Dicho esto, la albina subió al helicóptero y este despegó del hangar, rumbo hacia el Oeste, al estado de Michigan para que la albina lleve a cabo su misión.

* * *

_(Lansing, afueras, 03: 39 AM, Estado de Michigan)_

En un campo abierto, al cual el helicóptero llegaba, habían un grupo de soldados armados acordonando el área, mientras que uno de ellos, pelioscuro y de mediana edad estaba revisando una tableta electrónica, a su lado estaban 2 chicas de 14 años, una castaña y una rubia de pelo largo, ambas en cola de caballo de peinado, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de Linka: Camisa blanca, falda corta a cuadros café, pantalones de cuero oscuros con botas, y una chaqueta de cuero negra larga.

También estaba otra chica de cabello, rubio, y largo, pero a diferencia de las otras 2, tenía el cabello suelto, y le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de su espalda, y su chaqueta en vez de ser negra, era de color azul, y a diferencia de las otras chicas mencionadas, esta se veía más emocional, si puede decirse, y no en un estado estoico y frío como ellas y Linka. Eso si, su semblante era bastante serio al igual que el hombre pelioscuro. Además de que era mayor en cuanto a edad, parecía ser de entre 18 y 22 años.

El helicóptero aterrizó y Linka bajó de el, siendo recibida por aquellas personas, el pelioscuro se presentó y la albina le hizo un saludo militar.

-[Teniente Silver Blade]-Respondió.-[Unidad Artemisa Rango C, lista para la misión] [Esperando órdenes]

-Muy bien, teniente.-Dijo el hombre.-Soy el comandante Edward Austin, estoy a cargo de la operación en la ciudad, fuimos enviados también aquí para investigar posibles operaciones de terroristas. Y tu base era la más cercana y tu eras la única disponible para mi infortunio.-Dijo con algo de desilusión.-Pues dado a que tu base es una de las que fabrican Artemisas, esperaba que vinieran más además de ti.

-Tranquilo, Comandante.-Dijo la mujer rubia.-Al menos enviaron a alguien que puede sernos de mucho apoyo, pues como veo, ¿eres una Rango C?

-[Afirmativo]-Respondió Silver Blade.-[Unidad Artemisa Rango C] [Grado: Teniente] [Estado: Óptimo]

-Bueno, eso es aceptable.-Dijo la rubia, quien saludó a Silver Blade.-Saludos, teniente, **Hell Hyacinth**, Rango A, Grado: Teniente. Soy de los que están a cargo de la operación.

-[Entendido, Teniente]-Respondió la chica.

-Chicas, procedan a presentarse también.-Dijo la rubia a sus compañeras, quienes se pusieron frente a la albina y ambas hicieron saludo militar.

-[Teniente Death Whisper]-Respondió la castaña.-[Rango C]

-[Teniente Golden Bright]-Respondió la rubia.-[Rango C]

-[Un placer, agentes]-Respondió la albina.-[Teniente Silver Blade, Rango C]

-Muy bien.-Dijo el comandante Austin.-Dejemos las formalidades y vayamos con la misión, siganme.

El pelioscuro las llevó a un camioneta de G.A.S.A que en su interior tenía una especie de mapa y algunas computadoras avanzadas de rastreo, así como algunas armas y equipo militar. Entonces Austin activó un botón que hizo que el mapa se iluminara y fijara unos cuantos puntos rojos.

-Tenemos identificados a posibles sospechosos operando en la ciudad, quizás de una organización que aún desconocemos, sin embargo, ya tenemos identificado a algunos de ellos.

Entonces se proyectó en hologramas, las fotos de unas cuantas personas.

-**Manuel Venedictino**, 25 años, Argentino.

-**Ismael Javier Martín**, 27 años, Argentino.

-**Samuel Hernandes Tamer**, antes apellidado **Dominguez**, 23 años, Argentino.

-**Leonor Toledo Rivera**, 26 Años, Mexicana.

-**Oliver Carlos**, 21 años, Mexicano.

-**Jonathan Nemesio Cortéz,** 19 años, Venezolano.

-Como pudieron ver por sus fotos, y nombres.-Decía Austin.-Son de origen Lationamericano, y creemos que pueden formar parte de células narcotraficantes que buscan financiamiento para sus operaciones tanto en sus países como el nuestro. Sin embargo no está del todo confirmado aquello y suponemos que también podría tratarse de algo más. Además, han acordado reunirse en este lugar.

Se mostró un edificio cerrado que se veía en bastante buen estado de color rojo en el mapa holográfico, de 3 pisos y con varios niveles subterráneos, 5 en total.

-Hell Hyacinth las comandará en una misión de infiltración en la instalación mientras nosotros los acorralamos por fuera, primero deben eliminar a la guardia cercana a las ventanas al exterior mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los de la entrada. Hyacinth, explícales el resto.-Dijo dándole la palabra a la rubia de rango A.

-Una vez que neutralicemos a dicha guardia, debemos encargarnos de los de los niveles subterráneos.-Dijo Hyacinth.-Como es bajo tierra, podremos usar nuestras armas sin correr el riesgo de alertar a la población alrededor. La misión consiste en capturar a alguna de estas personas en específico, excepto a Manuel Venedictino, que es el blanco principal. Nuestra misión: Capturar a Venedictino para llevarlo a interrogación, vivo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-[Afirmativo]-Dijo Golden Bright.

-[Afirmativo]-Dijo Death Whisper.

-[Afirmativo]-Dijo Silver Blade.-[Añadido a objetivo principal: Manuel Venedictino] [Misión: Captura. Tipo: Capturar Vivo] [Acceso a arsenal nivel 3]

-[Acceso a arsenal Nivel 3]-Dijo Death Whisper.

-[Acceso a arsenal Nivel 3]-Replicó Golden Bright.

-Perfecto.-Dijo la rubia, cuyos ojos cambiaron a un color violeta azulado, desenfundando un rifle de francotirador automático.-[Entrando en modo sigilo] [Procediendo con la misión] [Acceso a arsenal Nivel 7]

-En marcha.-Dijo el comandante Austin.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_La misión estará divida en 2 partes, ¿que será esa "organización" que está persiguiendo G.A.S.A? ¿Será que realmente lo es? ¿Los flashbacks de Linka comprometerán su misión? Esas respuestas serán respondidas poco a poco y a su tiempo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, no olviden dejar su opinión en la caja de reviews y comentar que les pareció._**

**_Y quiero darle las gracias a Maximun-Phoenix por unas sugerencias para algunas habilidades y para el nombre que Linka y las demás chicas como ella podría darles. Pueden visitar su perfil en Wattpad._**


	4. Operación: Recuerdo (Parte 2)

**_Operación: Recuerdo (Parte 2)_**

* * *

Alrededor del edificio, habían unos cuantos hombres vigilando, algunos por la entrada, otros desde las ventanas y otros desde la azotea, los agentes de G.A.S.A empezaron entonces a rodear el edificio de forma cautelosa, y evitando ser detectados por los guardias, entonces empezaron por neutralizar a los que estuvieran más desprevenidos.

Primero dejaron inconscientes a 3 de ellos Death Whisper, Golden Bright, y Silver Blade, las cuales, simplemente los golpearon por atrás con sus puños metálicos, lo suficientemente duros como para golpear con fuerza a un hombre de mediana edad como aquellos 3, a los cuales luego sacaron de allí y los ataron, pues estos eran en su mayoría mercenarios, no serviría interrogarles a alguno de ellos debido a que los objetivos primarios de los agentes no les decían mucha información, eso sin mencionar que solo hacían esto por dinero, lo demás les valía un bledo.

Silver Blade entonces disparó con su rifle equipado con un silenciador a una de las ventanas un arpón con el cual, junto a Death Whisper, Golden Bright y Hell Hyacinth, subieron.

-Control, nos hemos infiltrado dentro del edificio.-Dijo Hyacinth.

-Recibido, neutralicen a los guardias de los 3 pisos superiores, una vez hecho el trabajo, se les autoriza el uso de fuerza letal en los 5 niveles subterráneos, pero si lo desean, pueden ir directamente allí y nosotros nos encargamos de los de los pisos superiores.

-Muy bien, chicas.-Dijo Hyacinth dirigiéndose a sus compañeras de menor rango.-¿Que elegimos?

-[Podemos eliminar a los objetivos de los 3 pisos primero]-Dijo Golden Bright.-[Una vez que vayamos a los niveles inferiores seguramente podríamos ser descubiertas, y podrían pedir refuerzos desde arriba]

-[Coincido]-Dijo Silver Blade.-[Propongo opción de eliminar y neutralizar a blancos de los pisos superiores]

-Mmmhh, si, opino igual.-Respondió Hyacinth.-[Objetivo 1: Neutralizar a objetivos de los niveles 1, 2 y 3] [Acceso a arsenal nivel 7 concedido]

Entonces la rubia comenzó a generar electricidad de sus manos, y de una de estas se formó una especie de sable de energía, el cual enterró en unos cables y cortó la electricidad de los pisos superiores.

-[Muévanse]-Dijo Hell Hyacinth y comenzó a correr seguida de las demás con sus rifles. Avanzando hasta un pasillo donde se pusieron detrás de una esquina de la pared ¿la razón? Escuchaban pasos acercándose.

-Sulivan ¿me copias?

-Te copio, Carlos ¿se puede saber que ocurrió allá abajo?

-Parece que unos cables dejaron de funcionar y estamos a oscuras, es eso o tenemos compañía, ni Fuentes ni Andrade han respondido desde afuera hace un buen rato.

-Recibido, investiguen la falla eléctrica y llamen a Caravana para que arregle lo que causó el apagón de allá arriba.

-Copiado.

-[Palmas y pies adesivos activados]

Dijo Hell Hyacinth y sus manos brillaron tenuemente de morado en las palmas.

-Un poco más del equipo que nos dan a las de Rango A.-Le dijo a Silver Blade, que parecía estar sorprendida con lo que vio.-Y se pone mejor.

Entonces la rubia puso su mano en la pared y comenzó a escalarlas hasta alcanzar el techo y hacer lo mismo, poniéndose encima de ambos hombres con cautela.

-Odio cuando esto pasa.

-Que ¿Te asusta la oscuridad, Rodrigo?

-No, me molesta cuando la oscuridad no me deja hacer mi trabajo tranquilo ¿sabes lo difícil que es arreglar un cable o atornillar algo sin luz?-Respondió disgustado.

-Ah, si, no te negaré eso.

Entonces Hyacinth cayó encima de ellos y clavó sus sables de energía en sus espaldas, matándolos al instante.

-[Blancos eliminados] [Avanzando]

-_Aquí el comandante Austin._-Dijo desde sus comunicadores.-_Nosotros nos estamos haciendo cargo de los guardias de los pisos 2 y 3, ustedes diriganse a los inferiores y neutralicen a los objetivos de los pisos inferiores._

-[Recibido]-Dijeron.

Las 4 chicas volvieron a movilizarse hasta una de las salas principales, al otro lado estaban los elevadores en el otro extremo, mientras que en medio se encontraban varios guardias vigilando la sala. Siendo un total de 18 hombres armados.

-Perdimos contacto en uno de los pasillos del noreste.-Dijo alguien desde un comunicador de uno de los guardias.-Que un par de hombres vayan a investigar.

-Recibido.-Dijo el que parecía ser el comandante.-Johanes, Edgar, Toledo, Alfred, vayan a investigar.

Dicho esto, los 4 sujetos procedieron a caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía a donde habían dado dicho reporte para investigar que les pasó a los demás guardias. Silver Blade, Hyacinth y su equipo no fueron vistos por los 4 sujetos.

-[Ahora son 14 objetivos]-Dijo Hell Hyacinth.-[Autorizo el uso de fuerza Letal, Misión: Matar o neutralizar a los 14 blancos marcados]

-[Uso de fuerza letal: Autorizado]-Dijo Golden Bright.

-[Uso de fuerza letal: Autorizado]-Dijo Death Whisper tras Golden Bright.

-[Uso de fuerza letal: Autorizado]-Dijo Silver Blade tras Death Whisper.

Cargaron sus rifles de francotiradores, y sus ojos cambiaron a un color carmesí. Entonces Hyacinth hizo que su brazo se convirtiera en una especie de "cañón" que disparó un cartucho que liberó humo en el salón, lo que alertó a los guardias.

-[Artemisas, fuego]-Dijo Hyacinth.

Y las 4 dieron rápidos y hábiles disparos justo en las cabezas de los guardias, algunos apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar antes de tener un agujero en sus cabezas, para luego desplomarse en el suelo con un charco de sangre saliendo de estos.

-[Blancos: 14. Abatidos: 14. Total: 0]-Dijo Hyacinth.-[Objetivo logrado, avancen]

Corrieron con sus rifles hasta el elevador, pero entonces, Silver Blade recibió un disparo en el hombro derecho por atrás, luego otro en su abdomen, lo que le hizo caer al suelo y alertar a las demás Artemisas, su visión comenzó a ver como si fuera una televisión generando estática, hasta que sus ojos púrpuras dejaron de mostrar ese color y cambiaron a negro, que también se tornó en su visión, solo con el siguiente mensaje.

-_[ARTEMIS-03- 0035 SERIES... ERROR ... ... ERROR-ARTEMIS-03- 0035-ERROR-...]_

* * *

_-Chicos... no debieron_.-Decía una Linka que se veía emocionada

-_¿Como no? Es tu Cumpleaños, Linka._-Decía alegremente un chico que parecía conocer.-_Es tu día._

-_Si, solo mírate_.-Dijo otro chico.-_Ya estás en tus 14, hermanita._

_-Es como si solo fuera ayer que Loki, Loni, Luke, Lynn y yo te estábamos cargando en los brazos en el hospital luego de que mamá te hubiera dado a Luz._

_-Ay, Lane! No sigas.-_Dijo sonrojada.

-_Bueno, partamos el pastel._-Dijo su padre.-_Después de todo, hoy es tu día, Linka._

-_Muchas gracias, papá._-Dijo felizmente.

No podía ver muy bien aquel lugar, y las siluetas apenas podía reconocerlas, pero sus voces, extrañamente les sonaban demasiado familiares.

-Ma... mamá...-Decía estando fuera del control de su programación.-P...p...pa... papá... chi... chic...

Pero entonces su visión volvió a oscurecerse, no veía nada a su alrededor, entonces pequeñas chispas de estática comenzaron a mostrarse frente a ella.

-Que... que sucede? donde...-Sin embargo se oyó el sonido de un circuito, como si un cable suelto volviese a ser puesto donde debía.-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... re... ... ... ... [Reparación de sistema en progreso. Capacidad: 63%] ... ... ... ... [Sistemas operativos en recuperación. Por favor, Espere]...

* * *

-Ok, solo debo quitar y reorganizar los cables de aceite dañados y... ¡Listo!-Dijo una voz.

-... ... ... ... [_Se ha restablecido los sistemas dañados, y recuperados exitosamente_]-Pensó, y entonces abrió los ojos, viendo que estaba en una de aquellas salas por las que solía pasar cuando iba al hangar para ser asignada a misiones. Ella se encontraba ahora en una de las mesas con las que preparaban a otras Artemisas para su posterior entrenamiento y asignación de misiones.-[Artemisa: Silver Blade. Modelo 035. Serie 03-7 FLC. Operativa]

Dijo y se puso de pie mientras los ingenieros que la atendieron la examinaron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo uno que registraba su torso y el cableado que tenía dentro de este.-Los sistemas parecen operativos, aunque mejor revisemos como está su programación.

-Silver Blade.-Dijo otro ingeniero, que tenía frente suyo.-Informe.

-[Estaba en medio de una misión de captura y eliminación en Lansing, el objetivo era capturar a un grupo de posibles criminales que podían amenazar la seguridad nacional, sin embargo, recibí un disparo por atrás y mis sistemas se dañaron, quedando inconsciente en el proceso] [No sé como llegué hasta aquí ¿Que fue de la misión?]

-Bueno, el pelotón que enviamos llegó con fuerzas justo cuando perdiste el conocimiento, Hell Hyacinth y sus artemisas acompañantes eliminaron a los guardias que dispararon casi al instante.-Dijo uno de los ingenieros.-Mientras aseguraban la zona, la base envió un helicóptero con más fuerzas y te recogieron con el de vuelta a la base, en cuanto a Hyacinth, logró capturar a uno de los blancos principales, Oliver Carlos, ya que desafortunadamente otros resultaron acribillados al resistirse, y otro se inmoló con una bomba que casi entierra vivas a nuestras fuerzas, a Hyacinth y a sus compañeras.

-[Entonces mi misión resultó un fracaso rotundo]-Contestó Silver Blade.

-De hecho, no.-Replicó.-Logramos capturar al menos uno de los blancos principales, y las bajas fueron mínimas, cumpliste con tu misión como pudiste, así que no bajaras de rango, agente Linka.

-[De acuerdo]-Contentó la albina, entonces se puso de pie al bajar de la mesa, se le entregó su ropa, colocó sus botas y pantalones de cuero negro, su falda a cuadros, su blusa blanca y abrochó su chaqueta negra, procediendo a retirarse a su dormitorio.-[Pregunta: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente y en reparaciones?]

-5 horas.-Respondió.-Ya está amaneciendo.

-[Entendido] [Procedo a retirarme a mi habitación, en espera de nuevas órdenes]

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una sala de interrogación, G.A.S.A Retenía a Oliver Carlos para hacerlo sacar información, dicho lugar estaba con 2 Artemisas.

-Llevamos con esto hace horas, Carlos.-Dijo uno de los generales de la base, golpeando la mesa.-¿Donde están sus bases y que es lo que planeaban con aquella reunión?

-No pienso responderle a alguien que sirve a un país lleno de mentirosos oportunistas.-Contestó.-Su nación está cerca de caer, y nosotros solo estamos impulsando lo inevitable, es hora de que un régimen mejor de lo que ni ustedes ni sus antecesores británicos jamás fueron.

El general frunció el seño.

-Muy bien, si no vas a cooperar, la sala mental será lo mejor para que digas todo.-Respondió.-Blonde-Blade, Fashion Blonde, llévenselo.

-[Afirmativo]

Y tomaron a Oliver de los hombros y se lo llevaron de allí.


	5. Luto

**_Luto_**

* * *

3 años, uno pensaría que eso sería bastante tiempo, bastante tiempo para dejar atrás viejos rencores, olvidar tragedias de antaño y suficiente como para que el dolor, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera, pasara.

Pero ese no era el caso de la familia Loud.

En la avenida Franklin, en la ciudad de Royal woods, Michigan, existía una casa que antaño fue conocida por el gran ruido y alboroto que daba gracias a su numerosa familia, sin duda eran una gran y ruidosa familia.

Bueno, eran.

Hasta que un accidente se llevó a una de sus miembros, los Loud desde entonces perdieron el ruido que los caracterizaba, convirtiendo su casa en un lugar silencioso casi la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque habían días que eran la excepción, eso no les hacía olvidar cuando aquel miembro suyo se había ido para siempre.

Eso era algo que sabía muy bien una joven mujer que se dirigía a dicha casa, morena, de cabello largo, vistiendo una blusa verde y falda café con medias blancas que estaba texteando su teléfono mientras caminaba.

* * *

_-Hey, osito, voy caminando a tu casa, te dije que vendría para verte, ahora que me he comprado una casa en la ciudad, podremos estar más tiempo juntos y tratar de animarte un poco._

_-Gracias, Bebé, en verdad lo aprecio mucho._

_-Amor, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti ni tu familia, de verdad... quiero animarte, no me gusta verte así._

_-Bebé... no quiero que te presiones mucho con esto, deja que yo lo resuelva, no tienes por que preocuparte._

_-De ninguna manera, lo que te afecta a ti, me afecta también a mi, mi osito, además... a Ron también le afectó mucho lo de... bueno... tu hermana._

_-Sinceramente no quiero imaginármelo._

_-Esta bien, bubu osito, por eso voy a verte, quiero ver sonreír aunque sea una vez más al hombre que más amo en este mundo, se que es difícil, pero no olvides que también tu familia está igual desde hace mucho, y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, porque te amo, Loki._

_-Bebé... gracias, no... sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mi._

_-Lo sé, mi osito, por favor, no quiero verte seguir triste, ya estoy cerca de tu casa, vamos, una sonrisa cuando me recibas, por favor, por mi, mi osito._

_-Esta bien, mi caramelo... lo haré por ti._

* * *

Finalmente, Bebé llegó a la casa Loud, y procedió a golpear la puerta, pasó un rato y fue recibida por hombre de 20 años, rubio, con algo de bello facial en su rostro, vestía una camisa celeste y unos pantalones cafés con bolsillos, se podía verle algo ojeroso, aparentemente algo dormido, pero pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su novia.

-Loki, mi osito.-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Bebé...-Dijo Loki.-Me alegra mucho verte amor, no sabes cuanto.

Y ambos se dieron un beso sin separarse tras la recepción, y a la chica sin importarle como estaba la cara de su novio.

-Ay, Loki, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte.-Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del rubio.-¿Que tal todo?

-Bueno...-Decía le rubio.-Todo ha estado como de costumbre, sin mucha novedad. Yo ya casi termino con mis exámenes para la universidad, lamento si estuve algo ausente, pero te prometí que pasaríamos juntos.

-Esta bien, osito.-Dijo besando su mejilla levemente.-yo también estuve algo distante por lo mismo, y tampoco dormí mucho... pero a ti se te nota más.

-Ah, si.-Respondió viéndose a un espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta.-Es que tuve... algunos asuntos aparte.

-Mmmhh, ya veo.-Replicó Bebé.-¿Te importa si paso?

-Oh! no, por supuesto que no.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado e invitándola a entrar.-Adelante.

La mexicana entró y su novio le invitó a sentarse en el sofá, ella aceptó y se acomodó. Aunque pudo ver que en la sala solo estaban ellos 2, más podía oír a alguien haciendo cosas en la cocina, Bebé debió suponer que se trataba de la madre de Loki.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-Ofreció el rubio.

-No gracias, ya almorcé, osito.-Respondió.-No te preocupes.

El ambiente era claramente fúnebre, y ella seguía sin acostumbrarse, pues aún recordaba cuando ese mismo lugar, Loki y sus hermanos solían pelearse con el control, o cuando los gemelos Lexx y Leif solían pelearse para luego ser separados por los mayores, tener discusiones o transitar esa sala a menudo mientras cada uno estaba en sus asuntos, etcétera.

Recuerdos de hace 3 años, y 3 años en que se veía evidentemente que ninguno de ellos había superado aquel accidente. Fue que, una vez se sentó a su lado, Bebé tomó de sus manos las de Loki, intentando darle una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de su novio.

-Bebé...

-Esta bien. Amor mío.-Le dijo.-No me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti, ni tus hermanos.

-(Suspiro) si, es verdad.-Respondió deprimido.-La casa ya no ha sido como antes, y mamá parece ser la peor en estos momentos.

-Si, entiendo. Para una madre es muy doloroso perder a un hijo suyo.

-Ni te imaginas. Papá, Loni, Lane, Levi y yo intentamos consolarla, los gemelos han bajado su rendimiento escolar, Lars prácticamente no habla, y Lynn ha tenido ligeros problemas.

-Lo... lo siento, Loki.

-No, no, tranquila.-Respondió.-Esta bien... la verdad, es que literalmente tampoco me imagino como Ron debe estar pasándolo.

-Ay, si tan solo lo vieras... -Mencionó soltando un suspiro.-Por un lado dejó de pelear y ser el chico más rudo de su escuela, pero su rendimiento tampoco va muy bien. Y se niega a hablar cuando tocan el tema de que le sucede.

El rubio lamentó oír eso que le contaba su novia, pudo hacerse una idea de que tan afectado podría haber estado Ron.

Casi tanto como su madre, Rita.

Pobre mamá, era lo que pensaba Loki cuando pensó en ella, después de haber tenido 5 hijos ya, Rita había perdido la esperanza de tener una niña para entonces, sin embargo, cuando embarazó por sexta vez, todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver que sus padres finalmente tendrían una hija, y ellos una hermana. Más aún cuando nació, la pequeña tenía pequeños mechones blancos, señal de albinismo, cuando había crecido un poco más, relucía ya su blanca cabellera, lo que la hizo destacar bastante entre sus compañeros desde que entró al jardín de niños.

* * *

(Flashback, 11 años atrás)

Se podía ver a una pequeña niña de 3 años, con un vestido naranja de manga corta y falda que llegaba a sus rodillas llorando, en una de sus piernas tenía un moretón considerablemente grande, fue que entonces llegó un chico 6 años rubio, con una camisa celeste y unos shorts cafés corriendo hacía la niña, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-_Linka, Linka._-Dijo el.-_¿que pasó? ¿por que lloras?_

-_¡Me caí!_-Respondió la pequeña entre sollozos.-_¡Me duele mucho!_

Entonces el chico vio la herida en la pierna de la niña, estaba bastante oscura, y el recordaba perfectamente el dolor cuando el también se hizo esas heridas un par de veces. Sin dudarlo, la tomó en sus brazos y acarició su espalda.

-_No te preocupes, hermanita_.-Respondió.-_Te llevaré a casa y mamá y papá te curarán._

Dicho esto, el joven regresó rápidamente a la casa con la pequeña en sus brazos. Tras haberle puesto un pañito húmedo en su moretón, dejaron a Linka en el sofá mientras se recuperaba, su hermano prefirió quedarse con ella por si algo le pasaba.

* * *

(Fin del flashback)

-(Suspiro) Las cosas han cambiado demasiado.-Dijo con pesar el rubio.-Hay veces en que... desearía que las cosas fueran como antes, no es lo mismo sin Linka.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé.-Dijo Bebé, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio.-A mi también me dolió lo que le pasó.

-Jamás encontraron su cuerpo.-Dijo con pena.-Y teníamos la esperanza de que pudiera estar viva... pero jamás apareció.

Bebé solo atinó a abrazar a su novio, pues parecía estar al borde del llanto, lo cierto es que lo que decía la mexicana era cierto, ya que desde aquella vez que fueron a pasar ambas tiempo juntas mientras Loki intentaba ponerla celosa con Claire, aunque Loki y Bebé regresaron a pasar tiempo juntos, la mexicana había desarrollado una gran amistad con Linka.

-No es lo mismo sin ella.-Añadió el rubio.-Loni sigue diciendo que volverá algún día, y todavía sigue cuidando su habitación, Luke ha dejado de tocar su guitarra hace un par de años y aunque me intenta ayudar con Loni, no hemos rendido mucho fruto, y el simplemente pasa la mayoría del tiempo en el sofá, y hasta ha empezado a comer cada vez menos.

-Pero... ¿donde está el ahora?

-Salió con mamá de compras, intentó animarla pero no se si tenga éxito.-Respondió.-Papá tampoco está mejor, el también se hace cargo de nosotros, pero a veces puedo oírlo llorar con mamá en su habitación, no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda aguantar así.

La morena solo se llevó la mano al pecho al oír lo que su novio le estaba diciendo, pero este parecía que no se detendría ahí.

-Lane tampoco está mejor, casi no habla con nadie, hasta sus amigos están preocupados por el, Lynn... (suspiro) el también se ha vuelto algo distante, está más centrado en sus equipos y en esforzarse que cualquier otra cosa, varios de nosotros creemos que es porque quiere intentar olvidar o ocultar el dolor que le afectó la muerte de nuestra hermana, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más podrá seguir así.

-Loki...

-Lars se rehúsa a hablar con alguien, se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, escribiendo.-Continuó.-Los gemelos, aunque dejaron de pelear, han estado muy decaídos, pero pasan la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de León. Honestamente es algo que ninguno de nosotros esperó-Dijo el rubio.-Y Levi... (suspiro) es un caso similar al de Loni en varios aspectos, el todavía quiere encontrar aunque sea algo del cuerpo de nuestra hermana para intentar traerla de nuevo a la vida con sus conocimientos, aún estamos muy preocupados por el, quien tampoco quiere dejarla ir.

-Loki, yo... no se que decir.-Dijo Bebé, entristecida.-Lo lamento mucho... yo no... pensé que...

-Esta bien, tranquila, amor mío.-Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte... siempre consigues animarme con solo tenerte a mi lado, gracias.

Y el rubio besó suavemente sus labios, la respuesta de la mexicana fue un abrazo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, brindándole todo el cariño que podía ofrecerle, ya que en el fondo, al igual que los Louds, o su hermano Ron, a ella también le dolió mucho que Linka desapareciera y que no se volviera a saber de ella.

En especial justo cuando estaba por cumplir los 12 años. Desde entonces, la casa Loud parecía siempre andar de Luto por su hermana e hija perdida, la única niña de los hermanos de la cual no se volvió a saber durante todos estos años, impactando de gran manera y emocionalmente a la familia Loud y a sus conocidos.


	6. Mantenimiento y Traslado

**_Mantenimiento y Traslado_**

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Linka había sido reparada tras haber sido dañado su sistema operativo en la misión de Lansing, la chica procedió a retirarse a su habitación donde también estaban las demás miembros de su equipo, pues tras varias misiones, las 5 chicas fueron a la sala del comedor para almorzar.

-[Shadow Bright, Sahngai Knife, Gold Money, West Death]-Comentó Silver Blade, nombrando respectivamente por sus nombres clave a Ellie, Sid, Alexa y a Marisa.-[¿Que hacen aquí?]

-[Terminamos de cumplir misiones al igual que tu, Silver Blade]-Dijo Ellie.-[Fui la primera en regresar después de ti, luego llegaron Shangai Knife y West death casi al mismo tiempo, y Gold Money llegó mientras estabas en reparaciones] [Misión: Recuperación, Objetivo: Datos robados de G.A.S.A] [Un grupo de hackers intentaron tomar información comprometedora para nuestra organización, por fortuna nuestros superiores descubrieron su ubicación en California. Fui enviada a recuperar los datos] [Resultado de la misión: exitosa. Los datos fueron entregados al equipo que fue desplegado cuando logré recuperar los datos, y ellos pusieron a los 3 hackers bajo custodia]

-[Misión: Asesinato]-Dijo Syd.-[Objetivo: Asesinar al líder de una guerrilla extremista en Birmania, y obtener información respecto a ver como operan las células terroristas en lejano oriente mejor] [Resultado: Éxitosa. El líder identificado como Sun Long, fue muerto de un disparo directo por mi arma, y el grupo se dispersó]

-[Misión: infiltración]-Dijo Alexa.-[Fuimos enviadas Marisa y yo a una misión en conjunto a investigar una célula operativa en Argentina, según las sospechas de nuestros superiores, este grupo podría tener relaciones con las FARC, sin embargo, esa suposición resultó ser falta, es más, de hecho estaban incluso en contra de aquellas guerrillas] [Resultado: Éxito rotundo. No pudimos capturar al líder, pero fue obtenida mucha información acerca de sus bases y operaciones]

-[Entendido]-Respondió Linka.-[Hemos tenido diversas misiones con éxito, gracias a eso, nuestros superiores nos han unido dentro de un solo equipo]

-[Correcto, Silver Blade]-Dijo Syd.-[El sector ha ganado relevancia a los ojos de los altos cargos de G.A.S.A según lo que he oído, gracias a nuestras habilidades y eficacia hemos hecho de este lugar una de las mejores bases de la Organización]

-[Afirmativo]-Añadió Marisa.

La albina estaba siendo mientras analizada desde la sala de control general así como a otras artemisas, viendo sus capacidades en combate gracias a chips conectados a sus sistemas para ver lo que ellas ven, algunos de estos se pusieron en color verde, estando Silver Blade y sus 4 compañeras entre estos.

Entonces Cage y los demás hombres en aquel lugar vieron como todas las pantallas se unieron en una sola, y mostró el mensaje de "Transmisión entrante" revelando a un muchacho bastante joven, de cabello castaño, anteojos que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos y con una mirada estoica bastante seria.

-Comandante Cage.

-Señor Shruzerg.-Dijo el hombre.-No esperábamos que contactara a esta base.

-No importa.-Dijo el joven.-Me he comunicado con usted ya que me han informado de que varias Artemisas de un mismo grupo llevaron a cabo exitosamente las misiones que se les fueron asignadas.

-Eso es correcto, señor.

Entonces al lado de la pantalla se proyectaron las imágenes tanto de Linka como de sus compañeras junto a algunos datos.

\- 5, 3-7 FCL, Silver Blade.-Dijo el muchacho.-Rango C, 75 Misiones desde hace un año, todas exitosas.-Añadió mostrando algunas imágenes de Linka cumpliendo sus misiones en diversas partes.

-Así es, señor.-Respondió Cage.-Es una de nuestras mejores agentes por este sector.

Shruzerg oyó aquello satisfecho, aún así, procedió con el resto.

\- 8, 3-7 FCL, Shadow Bright.-Continuó.-Rango C, 87 Misiones desde hace casi 2 años, 82 exitosas y solo 5 fracasos.-Añadió mostrando imágenes de Ellie en misiones.-Una racha casi impecable, pero casi todas exitosas, y estas son muchas más que las de la anterior artemisa.

\- 4, 3-7 FCL, Shangai Knife.-Añadió el.-Rango B hasta hace poco, actualmente Rango C, en misiones desde hace un año, 104 en total, solo 2 fracasos y el resto fueron misiones exitosas.

-Correcto, hasta nosotros nos hemos sorprendido.-Dijo Cage mientras se proyectaban imágenes de Sid en sus misiones.-En tan solo un año ya está entre nuestras 3 mejores agentes. Solo por debajo de Blonde-Blade y Fashion Blonde. Pero por encima de Silver Blade y Shadow Bright.

-Bien.-Respondió Shruzerg.- 0, 3-FCL, Gold Money.-Procedió mostrando imágenes de Alexa en misiones.-Desde hace casi 2 años en servicio, Rango C. 70 misiones, solo una en fracaso. E 3 6 14, 3-FCL, West Death, Rango C.-Añadió, mostrando grabaciones e imágenes de Alexa y Marisa cumpliendo misiones en conjunto.-Llevaron a cabo hasta 38 misiones juntas, y 71 y 69 misiones en solitario respectivamente, en conjunto solo 3 fueron fracaso, las otras 35 exitosas, mientras que en misiones en solitario, 7 y 9 fracasos, y 66 y 60 exitosas respectivamente, se movilizan mejor en conjunto estas 2 últimas, lo que significa que las misiones en las que enviemos a más de una Artemisa podrían incrementar sus posibilidades de éxito, así como mejorar la experiencia que nuestras agentes obtengan por cada misión exitosa

-Aunque no tengan un historial tan grande como las anteriores, pues tanto Gold Money como Westh Death han logrado estar cerca de nuestro top de mejores agentes.-Comentó Cage.-No por nada se les asignó a todas ellas a un mismo equipo y el mejor de nuestra base.

-Comandante, voy a trasladar a todo su equipo a nuestra base principal en Los Ángeles.-Dijo Shruzerg, cosa que sorprendió tanto al comandante Cage como a los demás presentes.

-¿Que? pero... ¿por que, señor?

-El historial del equipo Delta es casi impecable, lo suficiente como para que un ascenso de rango junto a unas posteriores mejoras puedan arreglar.

-Entonces...

-Correcto, comandante.-Respondió.-Serán enviadas a nuestra cede donde todas ascenderán a Rango B, pues con todas sus misiones exitosas, están casi a la altura de una Rango A, así que preparenlas para su traslado.

-Si señor.-Dijo Cage.-Harman, ya saben que hacer.

-Entendido.

El castaño procedió a sentarse en una computadora y comenzó a teclear unas letras frente a una computadora en la sala, algo que otros ingenieros imitaron, entonces, todo el equipo Delta reaccionó cuando en la sala de control el tecleado terminó, en sus campos de visiones vieron un mensaje.

Se requiere su presencia en la sala de control, por favor, dirigirse a esta y reúnase junto a su equipo con el Comandante y el resto del personal que dirige la base.

Inmediatamente, todas se pusieron de pie tras terminar de comer, dejaron los platos frente a un mostrador de la cocina y en fila, caminaron hacia la sala de control. En ella, las 5 se pusieron en fila mirando al frente, Cage dio un paso al frente.

-[Shadow Bright, Reportándose]-Dijo Ellie, haciendo saludo militar.

-[Gold Knife, Reportándose]-Dijo Alexa, haciendo saludo militar.

-[West Death, Reportándose]-Dijo Marisa, haciendo saludo militar.

-[Shangai Knife, Reportándose]-Dijo Syd, haciendo saludo militar.

-[Silver Blade, Reportándose]-Dijo Linka, haciendo saludo militar.

-Equipo Delta.-Dijo el hombre tras devolver el saludo.-Han sido llamadas porque hemos recibido una información del mismo Malvin Shruzerg desde la sede principal en los Ángeles.

-[¿Malvin Shruzerg, en persona?]-Preguntó Linka.

-Correcto, Teniente.-Respondió Cage.-El y los demás superiores de la sede han recibido el historia suyo que les hemos enviado, están sorprendidos por sus habilidades y éxito en las misiones que se les fueron asignadas, por ende, hemos recibido la orden de que se les traslade hasta allí, donde serán ascendidas a rango B, y por ende, recibirán modificaciones más avanzadas para mejorar su eficacia como soldados. ¿De acuerdo?

-[Afirmativo, comandante]-Respondió Linka.-[Fuimos programadas para servir y obedecer órdenes, es el propósito por el que fuimos creada]

-Muy bien, diríjanse a la sala de ingeniería, Harman los escoltará y las preparará para el traslado.

Las Artemisas asintieron y Harman procedió a guiarlas hasta la sala de ingeniería, cabe destacar que todas ellas se sentían algo sorprendidas, y un poco ansiosas por la noticia, sin embargo, no lo mostraron, pues sus sistemas evitaban que expresaran emociones.

Muy pronto irían a las "Ligas mayores"

**Bueno, aunque no hay mucho que aportar en este capítulo a mi parecer, pienso retomar esta historia muy pronto, espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver, Linka y sus compañeras serán trasladadas a un nuevo lugar donde seguirán cumpliendo misiones para la organización a la que pertenecen, y además, ha conseguido ascender de rango y se les abrieron las puertas para recibir nuevas mejoras a sus cuerpos, una orden de quien es de hecho, el líder de la organización.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de todo, no olviden dejar su review opinando al respecto.**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Sol Naciente

**_Sol naciente_**

* * *

A las afueras de la base de G.A.S.A, un grupo de camiones estaban estacionados frente de la entrada con los remolques de carga frente a la entrada, al abrirse, se mostraron con varias artemisas conectadas desde su espalda con un grueso y ancho cable enchufado en el techo mientras estas estaban como colgadas, sin embargo, cuando estas se abrieron, los soldados hicieron señal a los de adentro abrieron la entrada.

De esta, varios funcionarios del personal salieron llevando una especie de contenedores en forma de rectángulos, cada uno dentro tenía a una Artemisa, siendo 5 en total, Linka y su equipo, una vez que cada una fue puesta dentro de cada camión, también fue conectada a un cable por su espalda y puesta como las demás dentro de los cargamentos.

Una vez hecho esto, el Cage entregó unos papeles a los soldados que llevaban el cargamento, indicando que por orden del propio Shruzerg, 5 de sus artemisas debían ser transportadas a la cede de G.A.S.A para su actualización y ascenso a rango A.

-Este es el número clave de cada una de las artemisas del equipo Delta.-Dijo entregando unos papeles a uno de los conductores.-Deben ser transportadas directo a la sede de nuestra agencia por orden del propio Director y presidente.

-Entendido, comandante.

Una vez que todas fueron puestas junto a las demás en su respectivo cargamento, los camiones procedieron a retirarse en fila, tomando rumbo hacia la carretera, hacia el oeste, que era el camino a la cede de G.A.S.A, en Los Ángeles.

Por lo general, esos cables a los que las artemisas estaban conectados, les proporcionaba energía auxiliar por si se daba el remoto caso de algún choque o que alguna se cayera del cargamento, de ser el caso, recibiría una señal que automáticamente la programaría para dirigirse a la base de G.A.S.A más cercana.

Unas horas más tarde, en medio de la carretera, los camiones se desplazaban rápidamente por ella, mientras las artemisas ligeramente se tambaleaban durante el viaje, estaban desactivadas y en reposo, pues ir desde Pensilvania hasta los ángeles sería largo.

Linka se encontraba junto a otras dentro de uno de los camiones, con sus sistemas se encontraban apagados, sin embargo, como su cerebro aún era humano, se mantuvo en un estado de inconsciencia, lo que causó que empezara a soñar.

* * *

_-¡Vamos Linka, vamos a jugar!-Le llamaba una voz de un niño muy animada._

_-¡Si, vamos!-Fue la voz de una Niña de 8 años de cabello blanco que corrió en compañía de un niño de 11 años._

_Ambos jugaban con una pelota en lo que parecía ser un jardín de una casa de 2 pisos, el par de niños comenzó a jugar un rato a la pelota, se les veía sonrientes y sin ninguna preocupación, siguieron jugando un poco más, cuando finalmente, vio a los 2 sentados a la sombra bajo un árbol._

_-Ahh... no pensé que aguantaría.-Dijo la pequeña albina, cansada._

_-Yo tampoco.-Dijo el otro niño castaño.-Creí que te cansarías más pronto y luego te irías porque no estás a mi nivel._

_-Lynn!-Se quejó haciendo un puchero._

_-Ja ja ja, vamos, Linka.-Insistió.-Sabes que si hicieras más deporte como mamá te lo pidió no estarías así de cansada._

_-Ahh, no sigas._

_Y el chico solo respondió riendo._

* * *

Después todo se volvió en blanco nuevamente, cuando la albino vio que ahora parecía estar en otro lugar, no parecía recordar ese lugar, parecía un gran complejo o instalación en medio de una región montañosa.

Silver Blade no entendía lo que estaba viendo, no había visto antes un lugar como ese, cuando de pronto, en un escabroso estruendo una luz comenzó a emerger de aquel complejo, alarmas comenzaron a sonar, seguido de un destello que se expandió y tornó todo negro.

_-Prepárese para consecuencias imprevistas, Señorita Loud, pues sus decisiones y las de el definirán la gravedad de la situación que le espera._

Una voz desconocida y muy extraña pronunció aquellas palabras a los oídos de la chica, no entendía lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no pudo ver más cuando su visión volvió a adquirir un tono morado.

-[... ... Iniciando sistema] [Despertando]

Abriendo los ojos, vio que aún seguía en el cargamento colgada junto a las demás artemisas, no veía nada más que a sus iguales desactivadas, y ella tampoco podía moverse más allá de mirar a su alrededor que en este caso eran las 4 paredes del contenedor de carga del camión.

Sin embargo, podía oír lo que ocurría afuera, se podían oír todo tipo de cosas, como mecanismos funcionando, autos y camiones desmontando, así como un altavoz hablando.

_-ATENCIÓN AL PERSONAL DE INGENIERÍA, REPÓRTESE INMEDIATAMENTE A LOS LABORATORIOS DE LA LETRA E A LA H, NUEVAS ARTEMISAS SOLICITAN CREACIÓN Y PROGRAMACIÓN PARA SER LLEVADAS A LAS SALAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO._

_-¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro...!-Decía un hombre a lo que parecían ser soldados del ejército haciendo flexiones._

También pudo oír el sonido de un helicóptero aterrizar en un hangar y como el altavoz seguía hablando instrucciones, así como una grúa de transporte moviéndose, entonces el cargamento en el que estaba paró, y vio como el techo se abría, iluminando por dentro del cargamento, arriba de ellas estaba una grúa que tomó el hierro que conectaba con el arnés de cada Artemisa y los levantó para luego colocarlas debajo de una cinta transportadora que las llevó a ellas y a las demás de los otros camiones en filas por grupos.

Linka entonces pudo ver como por debajo caminaban personal de la instalación de G.A.S.A, soldados movilizándose, y en un hangar, miles de Artemisas en formación, armadas con un rifle de francotirador, su arma reglamentaria por excelencia. Todas caminaban en formación, eran miles de ellas, muchas niñas y jóvenes que fueron reclutadas y transformadas en artemisas con el fin de cumplir misiones que se les asigne.

Cruzaron por un conducto hasta llegar a una bajada, cada grupo descendió uno por uno, y cuando fue el turno del grupo de Linka, vio que, cuando sus pies tocaron suelo y el arnés las soltó, sin que controlara su cuerpo, ella y las demás artemisas comenzaron a avanzar.

Poco más adelante rompieron filas y la albina se reunió con sus compañeras de equipo, una vez formadas en fila las 5 artemisas, fueron recibidas por un soldado que tenía unos papeles luego miró y procedió a hablar.

-Equipo delta ¿cierto?

Las 5 como respuesta dieron un saludo militar, el hombre supo que eran ellas.

-Bien, ustedes, acompáñenme.

Y en fila, las 5 artemisas siguieron por detrás al soldado a travez de un pasillo en fila hasta entrar a una sala de ingeniería donde unos ingenieros los recibieron.

-Estas son las modelos seleccionadas para ascender a rango A.-Dijo el soldado entregando los papeles a uno de los científicos.

-Muy bien, artemisas, por favor, requestense en las mesas de ciriugía.

Las 5 asintieron y cada una se subió y se recostó sobre las mesas según les fue indicado. Entonces procedieron a desvestirles, dejando ver sus extremidades mecánicas con solo la cabeza, cuello y torso aún siendo humanos.

Entonces los ingenieros es inyectaron jeringas conectadas a delgados tubos por sus cuellos, suministrando un extraño líquido, aparentemente una especie de anestesia. Y también conectaron unos cables por sus nucas, entrando así con sus sistemas de navegación. Una vez más, fueron desactivadas.

Entonces procedieron a entrar en lleno en la "actualización" de las integrantes del equipo delta.

Retiraron sus brazos y piernas mecánicos, y abrieron cuidadosamente el torso de cada una, reemplazando la piel y poniendo en su lugar una metálica por encima de los músculos expuestos, parecía delgada, pero era lo suficientemente dura para aguantar aún más los disparos.

Luego procedieron a reemplazar sus cuellos tras retirar las geringas e inyectarlas en el torso (más precisamente en los pulmones para seguir suministrándoles oxígeno al cuerpo) y en la cabeza, dejando solamente el hueso, el esófago y los nervios, colocando en su lugar un cuello robótico que se acopló a lo que quedó, uniendo nuevamente la cabeza con el cuerpo.

Finalmente, repitieron el mismo proceso del torso con la cabeza, cabe destacar que ambos al retirarles la piel, tenían cables y circuitos incrustados y recorriendo sus cuerpos. En la cabeza recortaron todo el cabello de las chicas y retiraron también los músculos de la cabeza, reemplazándolos por corazas robóticas encima de sus cráneos, no si antes hacerlos a la medida de acuerdo a sus rasgos faciales previamente fotocopiados, viéndose así aún reconocibles.

La piel y cabellos retirados (así como la dermis intacta donde se formaba el pelo) fueron llevados a un laboratorio donde serían replicados respectivamente para cada una y en el caso de la dermis, volvería a ser colocada a las chicas luego de que se le añadiera una coraza biomecánica con el fin de poder adaptarse al metal "muscular" de sus cabezas. Algo parecido harían con el resto de su piel.

Después de aquel procedimiento, nueva piel se les fue colocada encima y adherida a sus cuerpos, devolviéndoles sus rasgos humanos así como su cabello, el cual podía desarrollarse y crecer igual que el cabello humano común.

Una vez listas, les fueron colocados un body sin mangas a cada una acorde su color, Alexa y Marisa de color gris, Ellie uno negro, Sid uno azul, y Linka uno naranjo.

Entonces, los ingenieros les colocaron nuevamente brazos y piernas mecánicas a cada una, conectándolas a sus torsos. Entonces, al igual que sus cabezas y torsos, estos fueron recubiertos por la piel con el fin de que cuando estén en misiones encubiertas, no llamaran la atención al hacer cosas con las manos y no vieran sus verdaderos aspectos robóticos.

Una vez finalizado todo, las artemisas se pusieron de pie y extendieron un poco sus brazos, entonces los brazos mecánicos con los que los ingenieros las actualizaron, las tomaron por sus espaldas, las levantaron un poco y comenzaron a vestirlas nuevamente con sus uniformes, primero colocando sus pantalones de cuero oscuro, luego los botines de cuero negro con tacones, luego la falda marrón a cuadros, y finalmente su chaqueta de cuero negro, primero por sus mangas y luego subiendo el cierre, fue entonces que volvieron a ponerlas en el suelo.

-Muy bien, equipo delta.-Dijo un ingeniero.-Vayan al pasillo de la derecha y luego vayan a un elevador donde deberán descender 3 niveles, allí llegarán a la sala de control donde recibirán más instrucciones.

-[Entendido]-Dijo Linka.

Y las 5 procedieron a ir como les fue ordenado, en fila ordenada y con la mirada al frente, Linka y su equipo recorrieron el pasillo hasta el elevador, Linka presionó el elevador y en breve, se abrió y ellas entraron, quedándose fila horizontal y mirando a la puerta que se cerró y comenzaron a descender.

Llegaron a una gran sala donde había en el fondo una gran pantalla, y frente a esta, había una mesa con alguien sentado junto a unos papeles y una computadora, además de estar con guardias a su lado, Artemisas de rango S, por lo general eran de aspecto ya adulto estas dado al tiempo que han estado en servicio, las mejores de su clase. El equipo Delta se puso al frente y dieron un saludo militar.

Quien estaba ahí era un chico bastante joven, más o menos de la edad de las 5, castaño, con anteojos y vestido como científico.

-El equipo Delta, supongo.

-[Afirmativo, señor Shruzerg]-contestó Linka.

-Ya veo...-Respondió con calma.-Descansen.-Dijo y las chicas dejaron su saludo militar.-Teniente Linka, por favor, de un paso al frente.

Silver Blade obedeció y fue que Malvin se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

-Usted ha sido sin lugar a duda una de las mejores agentes de la base de Pensilvania.-Dijo el.-Aunque no lo crea, sus misiones y la mayoría de las de sus compañeras han sido vitales y de mucha ayuda para la organización.

-[No entiendo, señor] [¿puede explicarlo más claramente?]

-Bueno.-Respondió con serenidad.-Según la información que hemos obtenido de su misión en Ucrania, así como su fracaso rotundo en la captura, descubrimos que algunos de los objetivos han colaborado juntos desde un principio y sospechamos que trabajan para una organización posiblemente terrorista. Sus misiones tuvieron mucho más valor de lo que creen.

-[Pero, ¿por que no nos dijeron nada al respecto?]

-Eso es información clasificada, incluso para artemisas de su rango.

-[Eso es correcto]-Dijo Silver Blade.-[Además no estamos programadas para sentir curiosidad al respecto]

-Así es, por eso es que nunca preguntaron.-Contestó Shruzerg.-Bueno, el caso es que, ya que están aquí y recientemente ascendidas de rango, seré yo quien personalmente les asigne sus siguientes misiones ahora mismo.

Entonces del techo salieron un par de cables detrás de cada una de las chicas, que se conectó a sus nucas y fue entonces que cada una recibió una misión como asignación, Linka vio entonces la suya.

* * *

-_[Misión de infiltración. Destino: Japón] _

_[Investigar actividad de la Yakuza en el sector bajo de Kyoto para averiguar si están implicados o confabulados con el objetivo capturado en Lansing, Michigan, según la información obtenida, uno de los que serían sus máximos dirigentes de la organización de nombre aún desconocido] _

_[Objetivo: infiltrarse en donde se reunirán y conseguir toda la información posible respecto a la organización y sus fines]_

* * *

-Vayan a sus posiciones delimitadas en sus sistemas visuales.-Ordenó Shruzerg.-Habrá personal que las estará esperando para llevarlas a sus respectivas misiones.

-[Recibido]

Y con esto, las 5 dieron media vuelta y nuevamente formaron una fila y dejaron la sala. Una vez que el elevador se cerró con ellas adentro, Malvin siguió con lo suyo en su escritorio, sin embargo, el teléfono que tenía a un lado comenzó a sonar, fue que lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-_Señor Shruzerg._-Dijo un hombre desde el otro lado.-_¿Cuando va a compartir el programa Artemisa con nosotros? Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo a nuestro parecer._

-Esperen un poco más.-Contestó el castaño.-Aún no está completo.

-_¿No lo está? ha invertido billones en sus instalaciones y en los materiales para usarlos con sus experimentos con el fin de crear soldados que apoyen a nuestro ejército y agencias, y la mayoría de sus guerreras Artemisas han mostrado ser un éxito total, y nosotros nos cuestionamos ¿que espera para declarar su programa completo?_

-El proyecto consiste en mejorar mecánicamente a jóvenes desde los 14 años, pues con sus mentes en la pubertad son más adaptables al entrenamiento y más sumisas al formateo cerebral de acuerdo al programa.-Dijo el castaño.-Pero hasta ahora solo se ha usado en chicas, y con el éxito que ha sido, ahora empezaremos a probarlos también en varones, es la última fase antes de declarar el programa completo, nombre clave: Herácles. Si consigo aplicar el programa exitosamente en varones, declararé el programa como completado, y entonces compartiré la información con ustedes, tal como lo prometí.

-_De acuerdo, señor Shruzerg_.-Respondió.-_Pero ojalá no tarde, pues al presidente y a los demás miembros del congreso se les está acabando la paciencia._

-Créanme, la espera valdrá la pena. Señor Pence, y quedarán más que satisfechos con sus resultados.

Dicho esto, Malvin Shruzerg cortó la llamada.

Volviendo con Linka y su equipo, las 5 se dividieron en una parte concreta de su recorrido, siguiendo a Silver Blade, esta cruzó una sala de ingeniería, las mismas donde las Artemisas eran "Terminadas" pues las salas donde eran "creadas" se encontraban en los pisos inferiores de todas las instalaciones de G.A.S.A. Después llegó a otro pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador que la llevó directamente a un hangar, donde la estaban esperando, allí siendo recibida por un soldado.

-¿Silver Blade?-Preguntó viendo un papel.

-[Afirmativo]-Dijo con un saludo militar.

-Muy bien.-Respondió.-Venga conmigo.

La albina siguió al soldado por detrás hacia un avión caza, allí estaba un piloto esperando órdenes, el soldado le entregó el papel que tenía al piloto.

-Ella es la Artemisa enviada para cumplir la misión en japón, Cabo Felipe A. Shilage.-Respondió.-Ya sabes donde debes llevarla.

-Si, si, volar alto sobre la ciudad de Kyoto para que el gobierno nipón no nos vea y entonces ella se arrojará en paracaídas cerca de la ciudad.-Contestó.-¿Necesitará lentes para que el viento no la deje ciega en la caída?

-[Mis ojos están hechos para no presentar el problema del viento a diferencia de la gente normal]-Respondió Silver Blade.-[Y con las mejoras que he recibido, mis probabliliades de éxito en esta misión se incrementan]

-Ok, si tu lo dices, señorita.

Con eso dicho, Shilage se subió al casa y Linka se subió como copiloto tras ponerse el paracaídas, el soldado por otra parte hizo señal para que prepararan el despegue.

-¿Lisa?-Preguntó Shilage.

-[Lista]

Entonces el piloto encendió los motores y una ves que el hangar se abrió, el avión despegó por los aires. Entonces Shilage presionó algunos controles específicos y el caza comenzó a elevarse hasta sobre las nubes hacia la estratósfera.

-De acuerdo, teniente, mejor pongámonos esto.-Dijo tomando una máscara que estaba frente suyo y colocándosela.-Va a ser difícil respirar aquí arriba.

-[Entendido]-Contestó Linka y también se colocó una máscara para respirar que estaba frente suyo.

Entonces el avión siguió elevándose, hasta poder ver casi la imagen redonda de la tierra, estando sobre el pacífico. Estuvieron un rato volando sobre el gran océano y Linka miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, pues a decir verdad, estaba sorprendida, jamás había tenido una vista como aquella, sin duda sería algo único en su vida, Shilage por su parte pilotó hasta que logró divisar el archipiélago nipón.

-Japón a la vista, control.-Comunicó Shilage a la base de G.A.S.A.

-_Recibido, sargento_.-Dijo el centro de control.-_Teniente, prepárese para saltar._

-[Afirmativo, control]-Dijo Silver Blade.

El avión avanzó un poco más, una vez en posición, el cuartel se comunicó con Linka.

-_Muy bien, teniente._-Dijo.-Quite el seguro y prepárese para saltar.

-[Recibido, control]-Respondió Silver Blade y esta quitó el seguro de su paracaídas, listo para abrirse una vez jalara de la cuerda en el aire.

-En posición... y...

Entonces el piloto abrió la ventana inferior y Linka salió de su asiento en caída libre mientras que el avión dio media vuelta para regresar volando a EEUU antes que las autoridades locales lo detectaran.

-[Control, estoy en caída libre]-Comunicó Silver Blade.-[Verificando un lugar cercano donde poder aterrizar] [Pero hay nubes que no me dejan ver mucho]

-Entendido, teniente, por favor, deslizase en el aire para aterrizar en una zona segura una vez pueda ver donde aterrizar, aún tiene tiempo.

-[Recibido] [Descendiendo en caída libre a más metros hacia abajo para verificar un punto de aterrizaje]-Dijo Silver Blade.

La albina siguió cayendo un par de metros desde la estratósfera hasta llegar a entrar en las nubes hacia la tropósfera, el viento en la caída movía bastante su cola de caballo, así que se aseguró de ajustársela bien, luego de seguir cayendo un poco más a gran velocidad, pudo ver la ciudad de Kyoto desde el áire, entonces se deslizó hacia un lado para caer cerca de la ciudad en un lugar despoblado, sobre una montaña.

-[Abriendo paracaídas]

Dicho esto, la albina jaló la cuerda y abrió su paracaídas, descendiendo lentamente sobre las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad, entonces una vez ya en el suelo nuevamente, desenfundó su rifle de francotirador y apuntó hacia su alrededor para asesinar a cualquiera que estuviese allí para que ninguna autoridad se enterara de su llegada.

-[Analizando... ... ... ... ...]-Dijo Apuntando con su rifle a diversas partes. Para luego bajarlo.-[No se ha detectado ninguna presencia humana en el área] [Procediendo a dirigirse a la ciudad de Kyoto]

Nuevamente, la albina separó su rifle en distintas partes y los guardó en su chaqueta para pasar desapercibida, caminó un poco más y vio frente suyo la ciudad nipona.

-[Procediendo a entrar a la ciudad, escaner de reconocimiento facial activado] [Traductor de lenguaje japonés, activado]

* * *

Así, la albina se adentró en la ciudad, recorriendo las calles de noche junto a otras personas que circulaban allí. Ella miraba a su alrededor, escaneando los rostros de cada persona que observaba, por un rato, ninguno era el que buscaba, por ende, se detuvo en una banca y descansó.

Estuvo un rato aún mirando a las personas que pasaban mientras ella observaba se forma disimulada para no llamar la atención. Aún sin tener resultados; sin embargo, fue que un muchacho de unos pocos años mayor se le acercó.

-**Kon'nichiwa kawaī on'nanoko** (Hola, chica Linda)-Dijo el muchacho.-**Genzai, anata no yōna hito wa nani o shite imasu ka?** (¿Que hace alguien como tu a estas horas?)-Preguntó.

Los sistemas de Linka grabaron las palabras de aquel chico y las tradujeron, procedieron a hacer lo mismo con las palabras que iba a responder, el sistema adherido a su cerebro lo manipuló para que Linka hablase en el idioma en que le hablase alguien.

-**Watashi wa isogashī ima, hijō ni jūyōna mondai no massaichūdesu. Gomen** (Estoy en medio de un asunto muy importante, de momento estoy ocupada. Lo siento.)-Respondió.

-**Mā, jikan ga areba, koko ni suwatte mo kamaimasen yo ne?** (Bueno, si tienes tiempo, no te debería importar si me siento aquí, ¿verdad?)

-**Kōkyō no bashonanode mondai arimasen** (Es un lugar público, así que no tengo problema con ello.)

El chico sonrió, especialmente cuando Linka se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, no se inmutó que el chico siguiera mirándola aún cuanso el se acomodó a su lado, ella seguía mirando al frente y a las personas que circulaban, su programación hacía que estuviera totalmente enfocada en su misión.

-**Nē, watashi ga arawarete mo īdesu ka, utsukushīdesu ka?** (Oye, ¿No te molesta si me presento, hermosa?)-Preguntó.

-**Mattaku nai** (En absoluto)-Respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor y escanear a las personas que circulaban. Ya lo había hecho con el chico, y al parecer no guardaba ninguna relación con su objetivo.

-**Ryōta Saburōdesu. Anata no namae wa nandesuka** (Soy Saburou Ryota, ¿Tu como te llamas?)

-**Rinka, watashinonamaeha rinkadesu.** (Linka, mi nombre es Linka)-Contestó.

-**_Kono on'nanoko wa utsukushī_** (_Esta chica es hermosa_)-Pensó el muchacho.-_**Yama no yō ni shirokute, kanojo no kami wa nante utsukushī nodarou, soshite kanojo wa sorera no fuku o kite totemo sekushī ni miemasu, watashi wa sono yōna on'nanoko o mita koto ga arimasen**._ (_Que lindo cabello tiene, blanco como la nieve de los montes, y se ve muy sexy con esa ropa, nunca vi a una chica así)_-Añadió. Completamente cautivado por la belleza de la joven.

A pesar de aquello, Linka siguió mirando a las personas que circulaban, ignorando completamente a Ryota embobado por ella. Fue entonces que sus sistemas detectaron a una coincidencia, había pasado por ahí un sujeto bastante peculiar, y al escanearlo, bio que sus antecedentes coincidían.

[OBJETIVO DETECTADO. COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRADA]-le dijo su sistema.-[SEGUIR]

-**Nē, rinka** (Oye, Linka)-Dijo Ryota.-**anata wa totemo kireidesu, watashi ga anata ni sore o katte mo īdesu ka... ?** (eres muy bonita, ¿No te molesta si te invito una...?)

No pudo terminar su invitación cuando inmediatamente la chica se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar.

-**Ma...Matte, dokoheikuno?** (E... Espera, ¿a donde vas?)-Dijo Ryota al ver a Linka marcharse.-**Watashi wa nani ka machigatta koto o itta nodesu ka?** (¿Dije Algo malo?)-Preguntó temiendo haberla ofendido.

Logró tomar su mano, lo que hizo que ella volteara.

-Watashi wa anata ni itta, watashi wa jūyōna nanika no man'naka ni imasu. (Te lo dije, estoy en medio de algo importante)-Dijo Linka.-Jama shinaide kudasai. (Por favor, no interfieras)

Sin más, siguió su rumbo soltándose de Ryota para seguir a su objetivo, el nipón intentó alcanzarla, pero al final y para su infortunio, no pudo. Solo pudo esperar a poder después poder verla de nuevo, pues su belleza lo había cautivado, le sería muy, muy difícil olvidarla.

Mientras tanto, Silver Blade continuó su misión, yendo tras su objetivo, al verlo identificado, podría detectarlo aún entre la gente que transitaba mientras no se alejara demasiado.

-[Silver Blade a control]-Comunicó Linka disimuladamente.-[Objetivo identificado, procedo a seguirlo sin ser detectada]

-_Recibido, teniente. Proceda con la infiltración._

-[Afirmativo]

La albina siguió caminando sin perder a aquel sujeto, el cual era rubio y por sus rasgos, podría ser Europeo, algo que hizo sospechar a Silver Blade. Tomando en cuenta que en su misión en Lansing, la mayoría de los que se reunieron allí eran latinos.

Evidentemente algo no concordaba. Sería muy probable en este punto que nada que ver deberían tener su misión con aquella que recordó de hace unos días.

En cualquier caso, La albina no pensó mucho en aquello y siguió enfocándose en su misión, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, Linka se escondió donde no la vieran y vio como el sujeto se adentraba en un callejón.

Ella entonces procedió a subirse a unas escaleras de un edificio y ver desde arriba, pudiendo observar cautelosamente como el sujeto se colocaba frente a una puerta, miraba a ambos lados y luego la golpeaba, alguien le abrió.

-[Agudizando capacidad auditiva]

-_Kon'nichiwa, Nathaniel-kun._-Le saludó alguien del otro lado de la puerta, como estaba dentro del edificio, Silver Blade no podía verlo, parecía ser alguien con acento de Europa del este.-_No sabes lo mucho que nos alegra verte, algunos de los nuestros ya se temían de que no vendrías._

_-Sabes que yo soy un hombre de palabra, Iván.-_Respondió el rubio_.-En especial con un proyecto como este._

_-Lo sé, camarada.-_Respondió el mencionado_.-Pero desafortunadamente hemos tenido dificultades recientemente en Ucrania, y nuestros amigos Latinos fueron interrumpidos aparentemente por una agencia secreta del gobierno americano._

_-Ya veo. ¿Saben quienes son o podrían ser?_

_-Me temo que no.-_Contestó_.-Pero tenemos sospechas de que podría ser la CIA o el FBI, no podemos estar seguros aún, no hemos podido obtener información respecto a aquellos._

_-Si, escuché lo de Ucrania: dijeron que una niña los derrotó y robó información vital para el proyecto ¿verdad?_

_-Mejor conversémoslo adentro. Alguien podría oírnos aquí._

Nathaniel Asintió y entró adentro, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Silver Blade salto y cayó de pie frente a la entrada.

-[Visión de rayos x Activada]

Entonces la albina pudo ver a través de las paredes, ambos hombres parecían dirigirse hacia unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, además del otro lado de la puerta había una segunda entrada, al parecer tenía un teclado con contraseña para abrirse, además que del otro lado de esta segunda puerta habían unos guardias.

Procedió a abrir la primera puerta y cerrarla tras suyo, luego caminó hasta el teclado y vio la palma de su mano, cuya piel pareció "abrirse" y salió una especie de espina, la cual incrustó dentro del teclado.

Esto provocó un corto circuito en la luz del otro lado donde estaban los guardias, cuando la bombilla de dicho lugar se fundió y la puerta se abrió.

-[Objetivos fijados] [Eliminar]

Linka entonces ejecutó una voltereta con un salto propinándole una pata en el rostro a uno de los guardias, al otro lo derribó al girar sus piernas por debajo, mandándolo al suelo y fue entonces que desenfundó su rifle de francotirador y lo mató al instante de un disparo a la cabeza, acto que repitió con el otro guardia antes que siquiera lograse reaccionar.

-[Objetivos eliminados] [Procediendo con la misión]

Entonces la albina procedió a avanzar bajando las escaleras con su arma en mano, intentó usar su visión de rayos x nuevamente como una actualización que recibió al alcanzar el rango A, si embargo no le resultó, al parecer lo demás bajo el edificio estaban construidos con materiales sólidos específicos los cuales su visión no podía atravesar, así que quitó nuevamente el seguro de su arma y apuntando al frente.

Recorrió un pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda, y al voltear pudo ver un poco más adelante una puerta mientras que el pasillo se hacía un poco más espacioso, viendo allí a un grupo de hombres armados.

-¡HEY!-Gritó uno de ellos al ver a Linka entrando en escena.

La albina rápidamente disparó en la cabeza de hasta 3 sujetos, empujó una mesa y se cubrió de los disparos que intentaron darle los demás de más adelante, además de darle un disparo a otro que estaba al otro lado, para luego asomar su rifle de francotirador sobre la mesa volcada y apuntó a algunos guardias más, logró matar a 2 de un disparo cada uno.

-¡Alerta! -Exclamó uno de los guardias a un teléfono que sacó.-¡Tenemos a una...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió un disparo justo a la cabeza, producto de una bala que atravesó la mesa donde se cubrió, pues Linka si pudo usar esta vez su visión de rayos X entre los objetos de aquella sala, por lo que supo a donde apuntar.

-Mierda...-Dijo otro de los que quedaban, tomó una de las botellas que habían, le colocó un pañuelo y luego de encenderlo con fuego, lo arrojó contra la albina.-¡Muere!

Logró causar un voraz fuego a donde la lanzó, pero Linka saltó de la mesa donde se cubría, rodó y en un rápido movimiento, disparó al que intentó quemarla.

Sin embargo, esta vez le apuntó a su cintura en lugar de la cabeza, la víctima gritó de dolor y con furia desenfundó 2 pares de pistolas, intentando dispararle a la albina, pero esta inmediatamente guardó su rifle en su espalda y esquivando los disparos, alcanzó a llegar hasta aquel hombre herido, tomarlo de las muñecas.

El tipo creyó que, al ser alguien ya a sus 30 años, más su tamaño superior, podría fácilmente reducir a una simple muchacha más pequeña que el, de unos 14 años.

Sin embargo, pronto vio que la fuerza que aquella chica ejercía era bastante igualada a la suya y un adulto promedio. Intentó ejercer más fuerza, pero Linka también lo hacía como respuesta, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a aplastarle las muñecas con sus manos, haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas.

-¡¿Que... ?! ¡¿Que dem...?! ¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó de dolor el hombre cuando se pudo escuchar el sonido de huesos romperse, acabó por dejar caer las pistolas al suelo.

Entonces Linka le propinó un golpe que lo mandó al suelo tras ponerlo de rodillas.

-[Blancos totales de zona: 8] [Blancos eliminados:6] [Blancos neutralizados: 1]

Dijo para luego desenfundar nuevamente su rifle y dispararlo con una sola mano contra el otro guardia que intentaba huir por el pasillo hasta la puerta que había al final de este, manchándola con su sangre y materia gris.

-[Blancos eliminados: 7] [Neutralizados: 1]

-¿Quien... quien demonios eres?-Preguntó el sujeto que derribó retorciéndose del dolor por sus muñecas rotas, incluso derramaba lágrimas por el dolor.

-[Clasificado]-Respondió Silver Blade a aquel.-[No es parte de mis objetivos primordiales dentro de mi misión, por ende, si lo capturo, no es posible que nos dé información útil respecto al proyecto que estén haciendo aquí] [Conclusión: Eliminar]

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar, Linka le propinó un disparo a la cabeza igual que al resto, matándolo al instante.

-[Blancos eliminados: 8] [Enemigos totales de la zona: 8. Procediendo a avanzar]

Entonces procedió a avanzar por el pasillo, pasando al lado del cuerpo del que intentó huir hacia la ahora ensangrentada puerta que Linka se puso ahora de frente. Aunque no podía ver a través de las paredes, aún podía hacerlo con ciertos objetos, como las mesas de antes y por supuesto, las puertas.

-_Atención, camaradas._-Dijo un altavoz desde la otra habitación.-_Tenemos a un posible intruso dentro de la base según nos parecen haber alertado, y hemos perdido comunicación con la entrada, resguarden el perímetro y si ven al intruso, neutralísenlo en cuanto lo vean._

Pudo entonces ver como al frente de la puerta desde el otro lado se formaba una barricada con hombres armados esta vez con metralletas algunos además de pistolas, desde subfusiles mp5, y Rifles de asalto m16 y AK-47.

-[Aquí Silver Blade]-Comunicó Linka al cuartel de G.A.S.A.-[Estoy en una base donde hay más agentes rusos en japón, pero en estos momentos estoy frente a una puerta donde me esperan varios blancos armados. Me acribillarán si cruzo al frente.] [Solicito una alternativa para avanzar en mi infiltración] [Blancos totales: 15] [Estado: fuertemente armados] [Probabilidad de éxito en ataque frontal: 7%]

-Recibido.-Dijo control.-_¿Hay un conducto de ventilación por el que pueda cruzar hasta el otro lado?_

La albina revisó a su alrededor empleando su visión de rayos x nuevamente, pero no existía ningún conducto como alternativa, todas las paredes estaban hechas de hormigón especial comprimido y metal que le impedían ver a través de ellos.

-[Negativo] [Todo el lugar es hormigón que ni con mi visión de rayos x implementada en mi arsenal puede atravesar]

-_Entonces use las Granadas de Energía de Pulso Eléctrico._-Sugirió control._-Es otra de las novedades implementadas dentro de su sistema de Artemisa rango A. Solo redireccione la energía eléctrica de parte de su batería a su mano y generará una granada de energía que puede generar la explosión de una común, así como generar un pulso electromagnético con un rango máximo de 5 metros. Pero puede agotar una considerable energía de su batería principal, teniente, solo úsela en casos específicos._

-[Recibido, control]

Entonces Linka acató y vio su mano, redireccionó la energía de su batería central hasta su mano, y una luz color morado igual que sus ojos se formó en ella, al punto que podía sentirla como un objeto sólido.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y al tener una generosa distancia, arrojó la granada de energía, la cual, al mínimo contacto con la puerta, explotó fuertemente, generando en ambos lados una enorme y densa cortina de humo, y a su vez, friendo los sistemas cercanos y las luces tanto del pasillo como la mitad del salón donde estaban los hombres armados quienes acabaron a oscuras.

-¡FUEGO!

Se pudieron ver las luces de las armas al disparar, una enrome balacera se formó contra aquella entrada, mientras que los hombres no dejaban de jalar los gatillos abriendo fuego con la esperanza de acabar con la intrusa.

Luego de nos segundos, el fuego cesó, y solo se pudo oír el campaneo de las vainas de las balas cayendo al suelo, más la cortina de humo que les dificultó la vista, más aún viendo hacia donde estaba oscuro, producto del PEM que apagó las luces de ese lado del salón como del pasillo donde fue arrojada.

Entonces, un tenso silencio cubrió el lugar cuando todas las vainas de las balas terminaron por caer al suelo, para luego, ver el humo dispersarse del pasillo donde la granada de energía fue arrojada, no había nada, solo un muro lleno de agujeros por las balas que lo impactaron.

Los guardias quedaron confundidos, alguien hizo explotar la entrada, pero ya no estaba, quien quiera que sea, ya no estaba.

-¿Donde está?-Preguntó uno de los guardias, quien cargó de nuevo su arma con otro cartucho.

-Manténganse alerta.-Dijo el que parecía ser el que lideraba aquel "pelotón"

Pero entonces, uno de ellos recibió un impacto de una bala justo en su cabeza y por detrás, lo que alertó a todos. sobre uno de los tubos de ventilación estaba recostada la albina, apuntando con su rifle.

[Blancos eliminados: 3] [Restantes: 12]

-¡Allí está!

-¡FUEGO!-Gritó justo cuando Linka propinó otros 2 disparos que acabaron con otros 3, 2 de ellos atravesados por una misma bala.

Nuevamente, balas y balas comenzaron a llover, esta vez hacia el techo donde Linka se había colocado, la albina se movilizaba gateando sobre el ducto de ventilación para evitar las balas, afortunadamente, las pocas que impactaban o rozaban sus extremidades, no le provocaban dolor, al ser robóticas, podía seguir con normalidad siempre que no le dieran en sus partes vitales, partes cuales se aseguró de proteger.

Ella también intercambió algunos disparos contra los guardias, se centró primero en los de armas rápidas, precisamente los armados con mp5, a uno logró matarlo de un disparo estando aún sobre el ducto, luego, se quitó de allí y cayó detrás de unas cajas para esquivar y protegerse de los disparos, algunos cuando estaban recargando, logró matar a otro, así como a 3 más con pistolas.

-[Blancos eliminados: 7] [Restantes: 8]-Dijo Linka y entonces apuntó a la última lámpara restante con su rifle.-[Sin balas. Recargando] [Procediendo a eliminación cuerpo a cuerpo]

Mientras tanto, nuevamente luces de los disparos iluminaron momentáneamente la parte central de la sala, entre las luces se podía ver a Linka corriendo, desenfundando un cuchillo y luego desarmando y acuchillando a los hombres, uno a uno, desde quitarles su armas al darles cortes en sus brazos y muñecas, hasta matarlos rápidamente de un corte al cuello o clavando su cuchillo justo en su rostro.

-¡Retrocedan!

-Los 3 que quedaban más el líder se replegaron hasta la bajada del otro extremo donde la otra entrada era otra bajada bajo tierra.

-[Cargador lleno]-Dijo Linka recargando su rifle de francotirador, recostada en el suelo con los cadáveres que asesinó detrás y apuntando a los últimos que intentaban huir mientras disparaban.-[Cartuchos restantes: 4]

Entonces volvió a intercambiar disparos, como aún estaba en la parte sin luz, los guardias no podían ver bien donde estaba, cosa que Linka aprovechó y mató a 2 de un solo disparo antes de que pudieran bajar.

-[Blancos eliminados: 13] [Restantes: 2. Estado: intentando escapar y reagruparse con los otros] [Procediendo a persecución]

Dicho esto, Silver Blade se puso de pie y corrió a ese pasillo para perseguir a los guardias que quedaban para asesinarlos también, mientras que desde una planta alta encima de la salida, había una chica bien vestida observando.

-_Buen trabajo, teniente_.-Dijo control.-_Por lo que vemos, está avanzando con éxito en su misión, siga así._

-[Afirmativo, cuartel general]-Dijo mientras corría.

Continuará...

* * *

**Muy bien, chicos, con ustedes, otro capítulo de Silver Blade, 6K Palabras, no recuerdo haber escrito tanto desde hace no mucho tiempo, pero por ahora me siento satisfecho con lo que he hecho.**

**Nuestra albina favorita está en medio de una misión de infiltración en japón, y como pudieron ver, con las mejoras que ha recibido junto a sus compañeras, la vuelven una asesina de peligro a considerar, solo falta que ahora busque también información respecto a dicho proyecto que oyó hablar a ese tal Nathaniel, ¿tendrá éxito en su misión? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Además de que más arriba, Conocimos al líder de G.A.S.A, Malvin Shruzerg, quien se encargó personalmente de asignar sus respectivas misiones al equipo delta, además de haberse comunicado con cierto personaje del actual gobierno estadounidense, así como sus planes de seguir avanzando con su "programa" de soldados mejorados mecánicamente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su voto si es así, y siéntanse libres comentar su opinión al respecto del capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Pistas de Inflexión

**_Pistas de Inflexión_**

* * *

El guardia que escapó avanzó por uno de los pasillos, estuvo a punto de presionar una alarma, pero un disparo en la pierna le alcanzó y le derribó.

-AH!-Gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo.

Al darse la vuelta, apareció Linka con su rifle de francotirador echando humo, indicando que ella le había disparado. El guardia intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás mientras la albina recargaba su arma caminando tranquilamente hacia el.

-Espera... espera...!-Rogó.-Por favor, te diré lo que quieras, pero no me mates!

-[Negativo]-Respondió la albina.-[Por el rango de guardia que supongo que es, dudo que me proporcione información útil, eso sumado a que ya he obtenido lo que buscaba] [Sumado a ello, no puedo dejar que ni ti ni tu compañero avisen al resto de fuerzas del edificio]

BANG!

De un disparo con su rifle de precisión justo a la cabeza, Linka acabó con la vida del guardia, y su sangre dejó un charco alrededor de su cabeza.

-[Objetivo abatido. Blancos restantes: 1] [Destino: desconocido]-Dijo la joven.-[Procediendo a escapar del edificio]

Silver Blade corrió rumbo hacia los pisos superiores, durante el trayecto, fue escondiéndose de los guardias bien armados que solían merodear, pues al ser bastantes y con armas bastante potentes a las cuales podrían incluso atravesar su "blindaje" y penetrar en sus partes orgánicas.

Por ende, no le convenía atravesar el edificio hacia el tejado disparando a todo lo que viera, sumado a que su munición no sería suficiente, y usar sus habilidades a lo loco gastaría mucha de su energía de sus sistemas.

Corrió hasta una oficina con las luces apagadas, y allí se ocultó, al ver que no había nadie, bajó las persianas de las ventanas del pasillo y miró que era una sala con computadores.

Decidió entonces prender uno, pues podría tener algo de la información que necesitaba para completar su misión, por ende, accedió a una de las computadoras.

Revisó una de las carpetas, pues esta tenía como nombre "Proyecto fenix" cosa que le llamó la atención, en el archivo, encontró otros más, desde imágenes hasta informes escritos, solo eran unos cuantos, pero tras revisarlos y analizarlos, pudo ver algunas imágenes de un extraño artefacto, así como algunos informes, pero no alcanzó a leerlos todos cuando oyó a personas hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacó su USB y descargó una copia de todos esos archivos y los guardó en su sistema, para luego apagar la computadora y refugiarse debajo de una de las paredes de la ventana.

-Y yo que me quejaba de que las jornadas de guardia eran aburridas.-Respondió una voz femenina con acento ruso.

-Venga, Anya.-Dijo una voz masculina como respuesta, pero este parecía tener otro acento, aparentemente este era aparentemente polaco.-No todos los días tenemos a alguien infiltrándose en nuestras instalaciones.

-Aunque por lo que dijo Malcovyhs, se trataba de una niña, Dariusz.-Respondió Anya.-Me cuesta creer que una simple niña pudiera infiltrarse y matar a varios de nuestros hombres, aún dudo si estaba seguro de lo que dijo.

-Sea quien sea, no podemos dejar que el trabajo que hemos hecho aquí caiga en las manos de aquel, Nathaniel no estará complacido con esto.-Replicó Daruisz.

-Bueno, solo vamos a los computadores y descarguemos los datos.-Dijo la rusa.-Nathaniel no quiere que el proyecto fenix sea descubierto por alguna organización de los americanos que complique todo por lo que ha trabajado el y sus hermanos.

Linka entonces supo que iban a abrir la puerta, pues pudo ver la silueta de la mujer dirigirse a la puerta, por ende, vio alrededor de la habitación y encontró una alternativa para salir de allí.

-[conducto de ventilación localizado, procediendo a entrar]

La albina rápidamente abrió la tapa de la ventilación y se metió, sin olvidar cerrar el ducto para que no vieran que estuvo allí.

Se escabulló entre la ventilación y llegó a otro pasillo donde pasaron corriendo un par de guardias, esperó a que se fueran, y cuando no había nadie, Linka procedió a salir y caer de pie de forma sigilosa, al voltear a un lado notó que estaba frente al elevador, ambas puertas de los elevadores estaban abiertas en el mismo piso, así que tuvo una idea.

Arrojó una de sus granadas de energía en uno de los elevadores, y se metió al otro poniendo rumbo al último piso superior, pudo oír la explosión seguido del sonido de algo cayendo hasta abajo, eso sería una distracción para poder escapar y completar su misión.

Presionó el botón del último piso y el elevador en el que se encontraba comenzó a ascender, pasó un pequeño momento y el elevador llegó al último piso del edificio, por ende, Linka después tendría que subir las escaleras para alcanzar la azotea.

Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, aparecieron un par de 4 guardias esperando también el elevador.

-¡Oye, alto!

La albina logró reaccionar antes que los guardias desenfundando sus armas y giró dando una patada de karate a uno de ellos y luego desenfundar su rifle y cuchillo, primero acuchillando al que tenía detrás suyo que intentó agarrarla, y disparando en la cabeza a quien tenía de frente que tampoco alcanzó a sacar su pistola.

El cuarto intentó también reducirla, pero Linka fue más rápida y aún con el cuchillo insertado en el hombro del guardia que tenía atrás suyo, retorciéndose del dolor, dio una voltereta, y en el aire, sacó su cuchillo del guardia, para luego dispararle por detrás en la cabeza, dándole una muerte instantánea, y arrojando su cuchillo en el cuello del último guardia, que entre gemidos, se desplomó en el suelo.

-[Guardias eliminados: 4] [Procediendo la evacuación]

Retiró su cuchillo del cadáver del guardia, lo guardó y corrió hasta las escaleras, pudiendo ver como algunos guardias estaban bajando y o circulando, la joven de pelo blanco aprovechó y subió hasta la puerta de la azotea de una patada.

En la cima, se asomó por las orillas, viendo sobre cual edificio saltar, entonces vio uno que era un poco más bajo del edificio en el que estaba, a pesar de que estaba un poco alejado, podría saltar desde allí para poder escapar.

Se alejó un poco de la orilla, y entonces empezó a correr.

_-La puerta de la azotea esta abierta, por aquí debe estar intentando escapar!_

Sin dudarlo, Linka corrió hacia la orilla del edificio a toda velocidad, cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar la orilla, los guardias estaban saliendo también a la azotea, apunto de sacar sus armas y dispararle a la albina.

-[Redireccionando energía a las piernas]

Y las partes mencionadas de Silver Blade generaron unas ligeras descargas, y fue como los guardias vieron como la chica daba un potente salto sobre los aires, un par de metros más arriba que alguien común de su edad, evidentemente sus piernas robóticas le dieron un buen impulso para saltar, más aún con algo de su energía redireccionada a sus piernas, pudo dar un salto más largo.

La joven aterrizó en la azotea del edificio vecino y procedió a correr, no sin antes ver como los guardias intentaban dispararle con sus armas (con silenciador claramente para no generar conmoción en aquella parte de la ciudad de japón).

Avanzó saltando por algunos edificios sin detenerse hasta que pudo sentir que ya no le perseguían, volteó hacia atrás, y no vio a nadie, así que procedió a comunicarse con la base.

-[Cuartel general, aquí Silver Blade]-Respondió Linka con la memoria USB en sus manos.-[Datos recuperados] [Solicito recogida]

-_Recibido, teniente_.-Dijo el comandante desde el otro lado.-_Diríjase a un edificio a unas calles más adelante de su posición actual, enviamos un helicóptero para recogerla con la memoria en sus manos._

-[Entendido]

Dicho esto, Linka procedió a bajar por las escaleras del edificio en el que se encontraba actualmente.


	9. Intensiones dudosas

**_Intenciones dudosas_**

* * *

Luego de llegar al destino que se le determinó, Linka llegó a la cima de otro edificio, donde un helicóptero apunto de despegar la estaba esperando. Ella saludó a los soldados, y estas también le correspondieron.

-¿Teniente Silver Blade?

-[Afirmativo, señor]-Respondió la chica.-[Misión realizada con éxito] [Datos e información obtenida. Podrían ser de interés para el cuartel general]

-Entendido, teniente.-Dijo el soldado.-Suba al helicóptero, la llevaremos a una de las bases locales cercanas, allí podrá ser transportada al cuartel general rápidamente.

-[Afirmativo]

Dicho esto, la joven subió a bordo del helicóptero y este emprendió vuelo dentro de poco.

Pasaron algunas horas durante aquella noche en japón, y recorrieron un par de montañas, hasta llegar a una instalación en medio de unas montañas y el bosque, dicha instalación tenía varias Luces y mecanismos funcionando, además de que algunas personas estaban circulando por la pista de aterrizaje.

Una vez el helicóptero aterrizó, Linka procedió a dirigirse a la sala de control, escoltada por un soldado que la guió, primero avanzaron hacia un elevador, el cual tenía ventanas, por ende, los pisos que recorrerían bajo tierra y los superiores podían verse mientras ascendieran o descendieran de pisos.

En este caso, descendieron, y durante el trayecto, se pudo ver un par de salas de ingeniería, en las cuales varios científicos e ingenieros estaban construyendo y reparando artemisas, también había en un piso una sala de dormitorios y más abajo estaba la sala de control principal, el elevador se detuvo allí.

Procedieron a pasar por un pasillo donde habían habitaciones y una que otra ventana que mostraba el interior de algunas de ellas, Linka estaba mirando a su alrededor mientras seguía al soldado, una de las ventanas mostraba a un grupo de personas charlando, otra estaba con una artemisa, analizándola, y otro que parecía ser alguien de rango importante estaba con una chica bien vestida charlando algo que la albina no alcanzaba a oír bien.

-Por aquí, teniente.

Silver Blade obedeció y fue llevada hasta una sala de control con la cual estableció comunicación con el cuartel general de G.A.S.A, teniendo a uno de los comandantes quien se mostró en pantalla.

-Aquí base de G.A.S.A en Tokio, general Bushida al habla.-Dijo el comandante del instalación donde estaba Linka.-Comunicándose con el cuartel general.

-_Recibido, comandante_.-Dijo el otro comandante.-_Soy el comandante Bradford desde el cuartel general en los ángeles, hablo de parte del señor Malvin Shruzerg, quien de momento temo que está ocupado en otros proyectos para la organización._

-Entendido.-Respondió Bushida.-Le queremos informar que la teniente 5,3-7 FCL ha cumplido su misión de infiltración con éxito, y ha recuperado información valiosa que le interesará saber.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Bradford.-Teniente, por favor, ponga el USB en el ordenador central para descargar los datos, ya será regresada a la base en un avión de transporte que pronto despegará.

-[Recibido, comandante. Colocando USB en el ordenador]-Obedeció Silver Blade, caminando hacia la computadora que proyectaba la pantalla y en una parte lateral, colocó la memoria y los datos comenzaron a ser enviados.

-Sígame por aquí, teniente.-Dijo el comandante Bushida.-Le enviaremos devuelta a EEUU en un avión de transporte de la organización junto a otras artemisas que están en traslado.

La albina asintió y siguió al comandante en compañía de un par de soldados hacia un elevador, no volteó hacia atrás ni a sus lados, acostumbraba siempre ver hacia el frente cuando recibía órdenes de dirigirse a un lugar, por lo que, cuando tenía que recorrer un lugar de la base, su programación estaba diseñada para obedecer sin desconfiar, aunque de vez en cuando, tanto ella como algunas artemisas solían de todas formas mirar a su alrededor, pues sus sistemas también tenían la función de evaluar los entornos donde se movieran por alguna amenaza potencial.

Finalmente, Linka fue llevada a un avión en la cual estaban otras artemisas sentadas, la albina se sentó junto a ellas y se abrochó los cinturones, poco después, el avión comenzó a moverse, listo para despegar.

Entonces se elevó por los aires y fue rumbo nuevamente hacia EEUU, recorriendo el pacífico por los cielos nocturnos, mientras tanto, uno de los oficiales del avión decidió pasar registro a las artemisas a bordo con Linka.

-0,0,3,7 JPN, Surudoi ha.

-[Presente].

-1, 5, 8, 2 KTJ Shotto kotei.

-[Presente].

-5, 0, 3, 0 RUS Zhestkiy vyrezat'.

-[Presente].

-7, 0, 4, 12 Nova Bullet.

-[Presente].

-5, 3-7 FCL, Silver Blade.

-[Presente].-Dijo la albina al final.

-Muy bien, son todas las artemisas que serán trasladadas a la base principal en Norteamérica.-Dijo el soldado para luego dirigirse a Linka.-Por lo que tengo informado, teniente, ha conseguido información valiosa tras haber completado su última misión ¿verdad?

-[Afirmativo, señor]-Asintió la albina, quien luego sacó la unidad USB que tenía guardada. [Información objetivo de la misión adquirida. Resultados: exitosos.]

-Entendido, teniente.-Dijo el soldado.-Permanezca sentada mientras el vuelo sigue su rumbo hasta EEUU.

-[Recibido, señor.]

Linka quedó ahí junto al resto de artemisas que la acompañaban durante el resto del vuelo, duró unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente llegó con la costa este de EEUU viéndose por las ventanas, aunque el cielo estaba algo nublado, aún se podía ver el continente sobrevolándolo.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba recién amaneciendo, el avión tomó rumbo al cuartel general de G.A.S.A, en un par de minutos, llegó a la base y aterrizó en el hangar, Linka y las demás artemisas fueron procediendo a salir del avión y dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos, mientras las demás iban a sus habitaciones o a las salas de ingeniería, la albina se dirigió hasta la sala de control para reunirse con sus superiores y entregar la información recuperada.

-[Comandante]-Dijo la albina, dando un saludo militar.

-Ah, teniente.-Respondió el comandante.-Veo que ha podido regresar de su misión en una sola pieza. ¿Ha cumplido su misión?

-[Afirmativo.]-Respondió entregando el USB.-[Objetivos silenciados: más de 18 aproximadamente.] [Uso de arsenal nuevo: efectivo.] [La información acerca del misterioso proyecto fenix ha sido obtenida de forma exitosa.] [Daños: mínimos.]

-Muy bien, teniente. Puede retirarse a su dormitorio, ha cumplido misiones de forma exitosa, pero creo que, a pesar de sus "implementaciones" sigue siendo humana, y por ende, se agota, y opino que al menos merece un descanso.

-[Entendido. Muchas gracias, comandante]-Respondió Silver Blade, haciendo un saludo militar.-[En caso de que deseen asignarme una nueva tarea, estoy programada para responder en cuanto se me llame.]

-Muy bien, teniente, puede retirarse.

La albina dio otro saludo militar y dándose media vuelta, se retiró a su dormitorio, caminó un pasillo, recorriendo una sala de ingeniería, y luego fue a un elevador, bajando un par de niveles acompañada por un par de soldados, un científico y otra artemisa, después de que uno de los soldados bajara del elevador, Linka fue la siguiente después de bajar otro nivel.

Pasó por otro pasillo un poco menos grande, en el cual también circulaba una que otra artemisa, cruzó al lado de una puerta que conducía a una armería donde las artemisas sacaban su arma reglamentaria.

Volteó a la derecha y llegó hasta una dormitorio con 5 cápsulas, además de unos casilleros que tenían varios uniformes reglamentarios de las artemisas, sumado a ello, junto a las camas, había unos cables que, cuando Linka procedió a quitarse su uniforme, quedando solo con su body naranjo y sus extremidades robóticas expuestas (excepto las manos, que aún tenían piel puesta), se recostó en su cama y los cables de la pared se alargaron y se conectaron a su espalda (pues Linka se recostó con la espalda mirando a la pared), cuello y antebrazos, y sus sistemas se apagaron.

* * *

_El sonido de un artilugio quirúrgico sonaba en lo que parecía ser una sala completamente de blanco, y parecía estar de pie mientras podía ver las sombras de unas personas detrás suyo y oírlos hablar, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de voltearse._

_-¿Como va el proceso?-Preguntó una voz detrás suyo._

_-89% en su estado de restructuración mental.-Respondió otra voz.-Una vez terminado, empezaremos con su entrenamiento junto a las demás cadetes._

_-Muy bien.-Dijo la primera voz.-La parte abierta de su cabeza sigue intacta._

_-Por supuesto, hemos hecho el procedimiento de forma cuidadosa, su cabello volverá a crecer sin problemas en un par de días._

Entonces, se oyó el sonido de un circuito sonando, para luego escuchar pasos rápidos alejándose un poco, aparentemente hacia donde e escuchó ese circuito.

_-Ahhh, este cable ya está muy usado.-Dijo la segunda voz.-¿cuando fue la última vez que le dieron mantenimiento._

_-Mejor cambiémoslo ya, podría causar problemas en el proceso de artemisación si no lo hacemos._

_-Muy bien, iré por unos materiales, hazte cargo de 5, 3-7._

_-Entendido._

_Entonces fue que su visión se empezó a virar, indicando que estaba siendo movida como si fuese un maniquí para ser puesta con su visión apuntando a otra parte._

_Fue entonces que fue colocada frente a un espejo aparentemente, y su reflejo no era más que un torso y cabeza rapada junto a unos cables conectados a su cuello y detrás de su cabeza, además de que su torso usaba un body anaranjado con el número que mencionaron aquellas personas, y detrás suyo, habían otras chicas en su mismo estado._

_Y su visión se tornó púrpura y oscura, para luego aparecer una especie de código frente suyo._

* * *

_-En posición cadetes.-Dijo una voz en carácter autoritario.-Bienvenidas a la organización G.A.S.A, donde recibirán entrenamiento militar y su propósito a partir de ahora será cumplir misiones que se le asignen, tened en claro que ahora son propiedad de la organización y deben mantener en secreto cualquier cosa dentro de la misma, comerán donde les digamos, vivirán como les digamos, sus uniformes serán la única ropa que usarán y la única que tendrán de favorita._

_Entonces vio que estaba en fila militar junto a otras, siendo de la primera fila, haciendo un saludo militar tras oír las palabras de la persona que las comandaba._

_/SYSTEM RECONECTING..._

Loading status...

...

...

...

Status complete. /5_3-7 FCL, 0035_SERIES_ARTEMIS 03 MODEL.

Energy: 15 Loaded, 100% Total, 100% Reserves.

System: Operative.

Waiting_for_new_orders_optim_status.

New_message_in_inbox.

Opening_message_Subjet:...

* * *

-[Tiempo de descanso transcurrido: 9 horas con 15 minutos. hora actual: 02:27 PM] [Se solicita a la unidad reportarse a la sala del hangar dentro de poco]-Dijo Silver Blade tras haber descansado un buen tiempo y poniéndose de pie.-[Procediendo a dirigirse al destino asignado, el resto de las unidades del equipo delta estarán también presentes allí.]

Entonces la albina se puso de pie luego de que los cables se desconectaran y regresaran a la pared, se dirigió a su casillero con su nombre y se colocó uno de los uniformes, empezando por el traje completo negro que usaba por debajo, luego las botas también negras, luego la falda a cuadros de color avellana y finalmente su campera de color negro. Más cuando se disponía a caminar hacia donde su sistema le indicaba, sintió una sensación de duda, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al frente y procedió a ir al pasillo, no sin antes pasar por la armería y tomar un rifle de francotirador, como artemisa, era el arma en la que debía siempre estar especializada.

Finalmente llegó hasta un elevador y se dirigió a la sala donde la estaban esperando con ella y su equipo, aunque de pronto sus ojos morados comenzaron a parpadear un poco mientras caminaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta su destino y en una sala, unos cables en forma de "L" descendieron y se conectaron a sus nucas, asignándoles a Linka y a sus compañeras una nueva misión, esta, sería una en conjunto, pero aunque su rostro no lo demostraba y se mantenía neutral como siempre, en el fondo estaba consternada por lo que le habían asignado a ella y a su equipo.

-[Misión: captura.] [Destino: Salt Lake City, estado de Utah, EEUU] [Objetivo: Reclutar nuevas unidades y enviarlas a la base sin ser detectado por algún civil o unidad de alguna institución común.] [Numero de reclutas pedidos: 20 recomendados.] [Reclutas como mínimo: 10.] [Máximo: 40]

-Asignación de misión completada.-Dijo uno de los científicos al personal que también supervisaba el lugar, para luego dirigirse a Linka y a su equipo.-Procedan a dirigirse al hangar, un helicóptero las está esperando para llevarlas a su destino.

-[Entendido]-Dijeron las 5 al unísono.

Dicho esto, Linka, Sid, Ellie, Alexa y Marisa partieron.


End file.
